Another Life
by flashster12
Summary: After Edward left, Bella was changed by another vampire and joined his coven. 30 years later her coven meets the Cullens. Canon pairings. Disclaimer - Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I'm just playing with her world.
1. The Change

**Prologue**

I growled as I got closer to the warehouse. I couldn't believe that after everything Jenny had seen, Will would be stupid enough to go off hunting by himself. He had been with Jenny and Mark long before I had joined their little coven. He should've known better than to go against one of her visions.

I gracefully jumped up onto the roof of the building, trying to remember that I was here to save Will and not murder him, and looked in through the glass windows on the top.

The place had once been some sort of a fashion warehouse and there were numerous mannequins littered all over the place. Fake bodies everywhere, but no sign of Will anywhere on the floor. I stopped breathing and listened.

I sensed the crash before I heard it and Will came skidding into my view. He jumped up as the blonde approached him but made no move as she knocked him down. I rolled my eyes. _Trust Will to be a gentleman to the end_, I thought.

With a hiss, I jumped through the glass and landed on the blonde with enough force to have killed a human being. As we were both vampires, however, it simply knocked us to the ground.

"Bells," Will said, grinning and hopping up. He offered me his hand but I ignored it, gracefully jumping up. I put myself between him and the blonde.

"Don't 'Bells' me mister. You're in big trouble when we get out of this," I replied.

The blonde growled and stood up, facing us. The look of shock that crossed her face probably matched the look on my own.

If I had been human I probably would have passed out. Or had a heart attack. Or thrown up. Any number of things people do when their world gets turned upside down. My life, however, had ended roughly thirty years earlier.

I couldn't believe it. After all these years of trying to forget _them_. Forget _him_. Why did _she_ have to show up now?

"Bella?" she whispered, walking towards us, the growl completely gone from her voice. She was exactly how I remembered her. Gorgeous, graceful, perfect in every way.

Her eyes traveled over my body in shock, as she came to a stop less than a foot away. I smiled and closed the gap between us. "Rosalie," I replied before punching her with enough force to send her flying across the room.

**Chapter 1 – The Change**

I tried not to scream as the pain racked through my body. This wasn't like the pain I remembered back in the ballet studio, when James had bitten my hand. Then the pain had been localized to my hand, the heat only starting to spread up my arm. This felt a lot more painful.

Maybe it was because the venom had been sucked out of me quickly back then.

Maybe it was because I had already been hurt and close to passing out before then.

Maybe it was because I had been loved then.

Whatever the reason, I now knew what true agony felt like. Every part of me was on fire. I could hear a quiet voice trying to calm me. A soothing cool hand placed on my forehead. But these were only short distractions from the pain.

I took in large gulps of air but that only seemed to increase the burning in my throat and chest.

"It's alright Bells. It'll pass soon."

I tried to nod and say I understood but all that came out was a scream. I tried to remember why I wanted this. What could possibly be worth all this pain? But I knew this was nothing compared to the pain I had been in for the past few months. I had lost everything.

In a way, I was surprised I could even feel anything.

"William Grace! What have you done?" I heard another melodious voice ask. It joined the other that had been constantly talking me through the experience.

I tried to call out to him not to stop. That it was helping. That his voice was anchoring me away from the pain and his hand was a comfort.

I groaned as he took it away and started talking quietly to whomever had entered. His hand had been a cooling presence on my burning skin, something to focus on. I felt that someone was there for me, was supporting me, that I had someone who wanted me. With the hand not there, I could only focus on the pain.

_How long was this process going to take?_ I thought as another wave of fire ran up and down my body.

This was going to be the end of me. If I could've I would've snorted. Wasn't that the whole idea?


	2. New Beginnings

**Chapter 2**

New Beginnings

"Bells," I heard Will groan from the other side of the door, "Come on. I want to get out there and back before the game starts on TV." I rolled my eyes, and looked back in the mirror. I couldn't believe how much the change had … _changed me_, and, yet, how I still looked the same.

"I know you're nervous, but if you come out now I'll do all your chores for a week." I snorted as I heard Will sit down, leaning against my door.

"I'm just getting changed," I replied. The melodious tinkle of my voice was still something I was getting used to.

I heard Will's reply as he snorted. "We're going _hunting_ Bella. I'm pretty sure the bears and the deer don't care what you look like. You know what with the whole us killing _them_ bit."

I stood up taking a deep breath, a sure sign that I was nervous as I no longer needed to breathe, and opened the door.

I laughed as Will fell into the room. All six feet four of him. He looked surprised, before pushing his jet black hair away from his eyes and laughing.

I looked down at him, a smile crossing my face. _My angel_. He had helped me when I was at my lowest point, when I had lost the reason and the will to live. I owed him my existence. Him and the rest of the coven. If they hadn't been there, hadn't been in Port Angeles, I hate to think of what my life, however short, would've been like.

It was Will who had guided me through everything from my change to hunting. He was the big brother I had never had. He knew everything about my life and I was slowly starting to learn about his.

He grinned and jumped up. "Alright. Hunting is a go!" He bounded past me and down the stairs, reminding me of an overgrown puppy.

I shook my head and followed him down the stairs. I saw Mark and Jenny, the other two members of our coven, both walk out of the dining room as I got to the bottom step.

Mark reminded me so much of Charlie. Caring and loving but not exactly comfortable showing it. He would die to protect anyone in his family. I was surprised at how quickly that had included me.

Then there was Jenny. She was one of the most caring people I had ever met. She was like a mother hen, always worrying about the rest of us and trying to make sure we were okay, with a gift that allowed her to see when someone in our family was in danger.

She grabbed me and pulled me in a hug before I walked past her. "You'll be fine Bells. There aren't any humans around for miles and even if there was, you could control your thirst."

I forced a smile to my face as she let me go. This was the first time I would be going hunting without the full coven. It would be just Will and me. To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. If I was still human I think I would've been sick.

Mark nodded at me and squeezed one of my shoulders. "You'll do fine," he said, reiterating Jenny's words.

"Alrighty, lets get this show on the road," Will said, clapping his hands together.

"Could you just take this a little seriously?" I asked, punching him on the arm. He rubbed his arm, mock glaring at me before grinning.

"Full seriousness," he said, his face taking on a serious expression. I had no idea how he could mask his emotions within seconds. Everyone could read _me_ like an open book. He turned to Mark and Jenny. "We'll see you tonight, after this very, very, serious expedition."

I saw identical grins appear on Mark and Jenny's faces. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my own, even as I rolled my eyes. _Damn Will and his boyish charms_, I thought.

"Alright, lets get going before you miss your football game." I saw him grin as I ran past him. It wasn't long before he was beside me.

"Be careful!" I heard Jenny yell as we both took off into the forest.

*

"I'm never going to get better at this," I said, sighing, as Will and I walked back towards the cabin. We'd been gone a few hours and although the hunt hadn't gone terrible, it hadn't gone great either.

No matter how many times we went hunting, I always came back a mess. Unlike the others, who never had a hair out of place after a hunt.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Will grinning at me and playfully smacked him across his arm.

He threw his arm over my shoulders and squeezed. "Oh, sure you will Bells. You're just clumsier than me is all. But you'll get the hang of it. We've got an eternity."

I snorted, and shrugged his arm off, but couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I was lucky that I had Will.

The cabin barely came into view before I felt something was wrong. I started to worry when I felt Will stiffen next to me. Looking at the small cabin, nothing appeared different from the outside.

Will pulled me behind him as we walked closer. I tried not to roll my eyes and made a note to remind him that being a newborn meant that I was stronger than he was at this point in time.

We walked up the steps quietly and we both gasped as the door flew open.

"We're leaving! Now!" Jenny said, as she ran down the steps carrying bags which I knew contained only irreplaceable family items, like photos and videos. Everything else we could replace.

"Jenny," I said, running down to the car she was putting the bags into. "What's wrong?" I felt a spike of fear run down my spine and tried to stay calm. Jenny only got like this when …

"They've found us," she said, getting into the car. I got in beside her and saw Mark and Will jump into the other car.

I swallowed hard and tried not to feel too guilty. Ever since Will had changed me, the coven had been hunted. This was the fourth time that we had had to run. It was all my fault.

At first, I had thought it might have been Jake and the La Push pack hunting us, even though we weren't in their area. But, after calling and hearing Jake say that he would never hurt me after all I had been through, regardless of what I'd become, I'd come to the conclusion that it must be Victoria and Laurent. Still hunting me after all this time. Still trying to hurt those I care about.

I tried not to snarl as I thought of them.

"Bella," Jenny said quietly, as the countryside flew past us, "None of this is your fault. You're part of our family now and we look after our own."

She turned and smiled at me. "I wouldn't change anything for the world," she added.

I smiled as the words sunk in, feeling slightly choked up. "Was it Will again?" I asked. I didn't need to look at her to know the answer. It was _always_ Will.

"Yes," she said, spurring the car on faster


	3. 30 Years Later

**Chapter 3**

Thirty Years Later

I looked at myself in the mirror and glared. _I can do this_, I thought, _no need to be nervous. It's not like I can turn back now anyway. _I nodded and smiled grimly at myself, before turning to remove my clothes from my closet.

"Forks?" Will asked me again, as he lay on my bed. I nodded and continued to pack.

"As in Forks, Washington? As in where you used to live before the change? As in where you went to high school? As in -"

"Yes, Will! Forks, _Forks_," I interrupted him, feeling annoyed at his constant questioning. "I don't see what the big deal is. Mark and Jenny think it's a great idea. And Sandy and George are fine with it …"

Will snorted and sat up. Sandy and George had joined us five years before. They had been changed a few months before we found them, and had been left, beaten and broken, in the Alaskan wilderness.

Only a year younger than me, at 17 years old, they had been terrified when we had shown up. Whoever had changed them had tortured them before they left. They were so scared they hadn't even tried hunting, even though the blood lust running through their system must have been agonizing. The others had commented that it was most likely the Volturi. Why they hadn't destroyed them though, was anyone's guess.

"You know I love them. But those kids weren't here when you were changed, Bells. I just don't want you to get hurt," Will replied.

I sighed and sat next to him. "It's been thirty years, Will. It's time for me to come to terms with it and face my demons." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shaking his head. He stood up and looked down at me.

"You keep telling yourself that Bells. But we both know the Cullens," I cringed as he said their name, "hurt you so deep that it'll probably never heal. I just think going back to the place where it all happened will dredge up memories that you won't be able to deal with. Not to mention the memories of what happened _after_ they left. We both know that hurt you worse then Mr. Dazzler ever could. Why put yourself through the pain?"

I fell back on my bed and flinched. I knew that he might be right. I couldn't even say their name without feeling an ache in my chest. True it had lessened now but it was still there. And the other memories ... I sighed and sat up.

"You might be right, but this is something I have to do Will. Please, I need your support on this." I looked up at him as I finished and saw the ghost of a smile on his face.

"I'll always be there for you, Bells. You know that," he replied, walking over to my CDs and starting to pack them.

***

"Nervous?" I heard Will ask, as we pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School.

I shook my head. "No," I replied.

Will raised an eyebrow and then looked down, pointedly, at the dash board. I gulped as I also looked down, seeing finger sized dents there. He chuckled and got out of the car.

"I can do this," I whispered to myself, as I opened the door and got out of the car. I shook a little as I closed the door and before I knew it, Will was by my side.

"We don't have to do this, Bells," Will said, looking at me with concern. I shook my head and started walking towards the office.

"No. I can do this. Besides you, Mark and Jenny all start your new jobs today. It'd look kind of weird if you all disappeared after a day. Not to mention Sandy and George seem to love it here." I gave him a small smile as he strode along beside me.

He shook his head, stopping me and squeezing my arm. "They love it here because we're all here. And _we_ are only here because _you_ want to be here, Bells. Jenny can be a nurse anywhere, Mark can be a sheriff anywhere and I can be…"

"Mr. Grace?" He was interrupted by a middle aged lady, who walked quickly over to us. She smiled at Will and fluttered her eyes at him. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she was going to start flirting with Will. I snorted. _She hasn't even spoken to him yet_.

"Welcome to Forks High School. My name is Lucy Tap. I'm one of the teachers' here. Mr. Jones unfortunately got held up and so he sent me instead. And who is your beautiful friend here?" she asked, with jealousy in her voice.

_Trust me, you don't want to get involved woman_, I thought to myself, remembering what had happened when I was human and involved in the vampire world. I saw Will give me a quick look and then saw him grin at the woman.

"This would be my beautiful sister Bella. She's starting here next week like me." He threw an arm over my shoulders and gave them a squeeze. The woman relaxed, and I had to stop myself from snorting again.

"Oh, of course, well I'll show you both around?" She turned and started to walk off. I followed her, not really paying attention to what she was saying. Forks High hadn't changed all that much since I had gone here the first time.

As we walked into the school, I tried to ignore the ache in my chest, the hole that nothing over the years, seemed to be able to fill. If I had been human, I knew that I would probably be finding it hard to breathe.

"Hey, Will, I think I'm going to go back and wait by the car," I said, interrupting the conversation he had been having. I saw the concern and worry in his eyes and simply shook my head at him.

"You finish the tour," I continued. "I'll see you when you finish."

He nodded, clearly understanding that I needed some time by myself.

"Course, Bells. I won't be too long." I gave him a small smile and nodded goodbye to Ms Tap, before walking back to the car. Taking a deep breath, I frowned as an unusual smell reached my nose.

I turned and looked around me, my senses going haywire. Something was out there and it was watching me. I leaned against the car, trying to figure out where the creature was. I closed my eyes and let my other senses take over. Snapping my eyes open, I looked behind me, as my hearing heard a twig snap from that direction. The smell was stronger now and I scrunched my nose up, trying not to let the foul smell reach my nose.

I jumped as my phone rang, and I tried to shake the feeling of foreboding off. "Hey Jenny," I said.

"Bells, where are you and Will right now?" I frowned, my eyes still on the woods.

"We're at the High School. Why?" I heard her sigh of relief and felt myself relax. Whatever was watching me wasn't going to hurt me right now then.

"Promise me that the both of you will go home straight away and stay there until tomorrow morning. No detours to any warehouses."

I smiled at her odd request. "Okay, I promise, no detours to any warehouses. Want to tell me what you saw?"

I heard her sigh again, before she started talking. "It wasn't that clear this time, which is odd. But I see Will, in a warehouse at night, a woman with blonde hair, Will's hurt and then I see fire."

I nodded to myself, worry settling in my stomach. "I promise we'll both go home and stay there until tomorrow morning okay?"

Although I was worried, I still chuckled when I saw Will and Ms Tap walking back towards the car. "What's so funny?" I heard Jenny ask, knowing she had relaxed, having told me about her vision.

"Will's trying to be a gentleman and let this lady down lightly, she's trying to get him to go out to dinner with her. Unfortunately she isn't taking the hint."

I heard Jenny laugh over the line and grinned when I saw Will's glare.

"I'll talk to you later Jen," I said, and hung up the phone, as Will stopped at the car with his new admirer.

"Well, if you need _anything,_ Mr. Grace, please don't hesitate to ask," she said, batting her eyelashes at him again. I smirked and looked away.

It wasn't long before we were speeding away from the school. Will was still glaring at me every now and again, telling me I owed him for 'leaving him to fend off that woman alone'. I chuckled and batted my eyes at him.

"Aw, Will, but she just wants to _help_ you. With _anything_ you might need."


	4. The Warehouse

**A/N - **Huge thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted and favourited. You guys rock :D. More Cullens coming up in the next chapter. Sorry it's taking so long to bring them into it.

**Chapter 4**

The Warehouse

"Sandy," I yelled, a strawberry blonde poked her head around the corner at the top of the stairs.

"What's up Bells?" she asked walking down the stairs. George followed her and I had to hold back a smile. Those two really were inseparable. I tried not to think of the reason why that was.

"Have you seen Will? I told him that we could watch that new movie he got, but I can't find him anywhere."

Sandy and George suddenly looked nervous. They still felt that they weren't part of the family and hated telling any one of us something that would upset us.

"What did he do?" I asked trying to keep the growl out my voice. The two looked at each other and then George took a step forwards.

"Well, see, he didn't think that Jenny's vision would come true if he didn't go anywhere near any warehouses … so he ran up to the border to go hunting."

Growling I took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm myself. I could see the other two looking at me apologetically and felt bad for the way I was reacting.

"Alright I want you two to call Jenny and Mark and tell them what happened. I'm going to go after the idiot and bring him home. I'll have my cell with me … if it works up there."

The two nodded and nervously smiled, "It's not your fault," I said, "Will's an idiot."

I gave them both a quick hug before running out of the house. It didn't take me long to pick up Will's scent and head off in the direction.

As I followed Will I just hoped that he wasn't going to do anything stupid. I stiffened as a second scent joined his. I felt a nervous feeling in my stomach and tried to place where I had smelt that scent before. It seemed a lot stronger now than it had back when I had first smelt it.

It definitely wasn't Victoria or any of her coven. I tried to shake off the fluttery feeling and almost froze when a warehouse came into view. Will's scent went straight towards the warehouse and I growled as I got closer.

***

"What the hell exactly were you thinking?" I said, yelling at Will as I dragged him out of the warehouse. I was pulling him along fast, hoping that the blonde wouldn't have had enough time to get up yet.

Punching Rosalie probably wasn't the best way to have handled things, but the shock and the anger I felt had clouded my better judgment.

Will pulled his arm out of my grip and turned towards me, "Sure I'll tell you, just as soon as you tell me who that was. An old friend?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No Will," I hissed at him, "How could you be so stupid? What if that had been Victoria? Or Laurent? Or anyone …" I suddenly trailed off as something clicked.

Rosalie had been fighting Will. In fact the look on her face before she had seen me was murderous. She was going to _kill_ Will. What was going on here?

As if in answer to my question the blonde vampire ran out and stopped abruptly when she saw us. I saw her glare at Will and then her awe when she turned to me.

"Bella?" she said. That one word seemed to have a lot of questions in it, the biggest of which was how? I grabbed Will and pulled him behind me as I saw the dawning comprehension on his face.

"Rosalie Cullen," he whispered. She glared at him again and I took a step towards her.

"What are you doing here Rosalie?" I asked trying to block her view of Will, which was hard, considering he towered over me. I heard his chuckle as he realized what I was trying to do and I shot him a glare. He wasn't taking this nearly as seriously as he should've been.

"It's really you?" Rosalie continued as if she hadn't heard my question. She appeared to be in shock.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Yes Rosalie. It's really me. Now would you mind telling me why you were trying to kill my brother?"

I saw confusion cross her face and then understanding, "So he didn't kill you," she breathed, "he just turned you."

I raised an eyebrow, deciding I didn't care what she was doing here. I knew where curiosity got me and I wasn't about to let my family be torn apart again because of it.

"Yes he did," I replied in answer to her question, "Well it was lovely catching up but we really should be off. Things to do, places to be, brothers to shout at."

I grabbed Will and turned away. I could feel the irritation coming off her in waves at my dismissal and wasn't surprised when she appeared in front of us.

"Wait," she said, "look Bella I know we didn't really get on when we last knew each other." I snorted and looked at her in disbelief.

"Okay that may be an understatement, but we didn't … I mean we thought … You're alive Bella! Wait til Edward and Alice and everyone …"

She trailed off as I glared at her. "We didn't see each other Rosalie," I said, "Just pretend we never met. That's what I do."

I pushed past her and broke into a run, trying to ignore the look of shock, and something else I couldn't quite place, on her face. It wasn't long until I heard Will catch up to me.

He grabbed onto my arm and stopped me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, trying to ignore the rush of emotions that were clamoring in my mind. Anger, that I had to see any of the Cullens again. Pain, as I remembered what happened after they had left. Guilt, that I had actually wanted to stay and talk to her. And a sense of sadness that it hadn't been the one Cullen I knew would have swept me off my feet again if he had been there.

But I knew that that was just a fantasy. He didn't want me. He never had. And he would probably be relieved that it had been Rosalie, and not him, that had seen me.

***

"William Grace!" I smiled weakly as I heard Jenny's yell as she came outside, "What do you think you were doing? Do you have any idea …"

I walked past Jenny as she yelled at Will. I knew that Will would talk her down; Jenny couldn't help but forgive him.

As I walked in I saw George and Sandy playing a video game. I gave them a small wave and smile walking past them out to the back patio. I sat down and tried to control my emotions. It had been years since I had felt my emotions this out of control. I tried to stop the dry sobs that I knew were coming.

"Want to talk about it?" I smiled and looked up at Mark as he asked the question. I felt my heart clench as I was reminded once again of Charlie. They were different and yet so much alike. My smile wavered and I shook my head. He sat down, pulling me into a hug and we sat there looking out into the trees.

"I …" I whispered, shaking as I wished, not for the first time, that I could cry properly, "I'm not sure we should've come back here after all."

He nodded and I could hear him 'hm' in question.

"It was Rosalie, the blonde that Jenny saw. Rosalie Cullen." I felt him stiffen. The whole family new about the Cullens and what had happened after they left.

"Do you want to stay?" I heard him ask in a strained voice. Mark hated seeing any of us in pain and would do anything to protect the family.

I stared off into the distance and thought. "Yes, I need to do this Mark. If I don't, I don't think I'll ever be able to come back."

"No-one says you have to." I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I need to do this. If they're here I can deal with it," I saw his look of concern, "No I mean it. I mean, now that I know they might be here I can prepare for it. This will help with closure. It might be hard in the beginning but I'll work through it and be a better person for it."

He raised an eyebrow in speculation and then nodded, "Well if you change your mind you let us know. We've gotten pretty good at packing quickly."

I grinned at him and stood up.

"I guess I should go see if Will is still in one piece," I said and walked towards the front feeling slightly better then I had walking in the house the first time.

**Snippet Chapter 5**

_"I'm sorry Rosalie. Really. But I didn't come back to Forks for any of you or for your … good. I said what I did to Jasper because he shouldn't blame himself for what happened. It was in his nature. I understand that. Hell, I understood that back then. But apart from him, I'm really not interested in 'getting along' with any of you."_

_I tried to ignore my body shaking as I walked away from the table. Guilt at the way I'd spoken to her running through me. As I reached the doors, they opened._

_If I hadn't been shaken before, I would've been now._

_"Edward," I whispered._

**A/N - **I don't know why but I just love writing Rosalie and Bella. As you can probably tell. Let me know what you thought of this chapter or what you think will happen in the next one :).


	5. School Yard Meetings

**A/N - **Huge thanks to everyone who alerted, favourited, read and reviewed. You guys rock :).

**  
Chapter 5**

School Yard Meetings

I sat and watched the sunrise at the top of one of the tallest trees. It was sights like this that I had never appreciated when I was human and I felt my breath catch at the beauty of it. I had told everyone I needed time alone to think everything through.

And after hours of contemplation I decided that if I did see any of the Cullens again I would be able to deal with it. It was over 30 years ago and although my heart was still broken from them leaving, what had happened after it was far worse and had hurt me far deeper.

I growled as I remembered Victoria and I wondered how long it would be until she showed up here. It had been a few years since we had last encountered her and I knew it wouldn't be long until she found us again.

As I approached the house I could hear Will and George arguing over which car to take. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I was reminded of my loving family.

***

"Remind me again why you're driving?" Will asked for the umpteenth time on our ride to school. I faced him and raised an eyebrow. Sandy and George both sat in the back trying to stifle there laughter.

"I am not that bad a driver," Will replied indignantly. I smirked at him and shook my head.

"No, but you drive like a maniac and I don't. People are going to be staring at us enough without you adding your maniac driving to their list. Besides, this is my car, so it makes sense that I would drive."

"Yes. But I'm a teacher. How will it look if I'm driven to school by my sister? Who is still in school? Won't that lead to more staring?"

"Don't worry Will. All the girls will love you regardless. They'll think its sweet … or something."

I grinned at him as I pulled into the parking lot and sure enough everyone stared at us. I saw Will grin and raise an eyebrow at me.

"It's like you had a premonition," he said playfully punching me on the shoulder. Sandy and George walked a little behind us trying to ignore the stares. They were similar to me in that they didn't really like attention. We all turned however when the stares turned to another car that had pulled into a parking spot.

I tried to breathe normally as the silver Volvo pulled to a stop. And even though it hadn't once beat since my change, I could've sworn my heart stopped again. I didn't have to be a genius to know whose car that was. Will put an arm around me and squeezed and I was thankful for his unspoken show of support.

"Do you want to go Bells? I mean home?" I heard Sandy ask quietly. Both her and George had come to stand next to me, all of us with eyes on the car.

I shook my head suddenly and turned away from the car, "No," I said my voice showing no change from my normal melody. I smiled a little as I realized that I was stronger than I thought.

"No. Let's go inside."

Sandy gave me one of her special smiles and squeezed my hand before walking towards the school. Will followed after giving me another squeeze.

I was surprised to see George still standing beside me. We both started walking towards the school and George put his arm around my shoulders.

"If you need anything Bells," he started quietly, "just say the word."

I put my arm around his waist and smiled, "Thanks George. But I'll be okay."

I could feel five pairs of eyes on us as we made our way into school and I tried to tell myself that I didn't care what those eyes thought anymore.

***

"… and then he totally smiled at me. He's definitely into me." I tried not to laugh as I listened to the girls talking in the seats in front of me. Even after all these years school hadn't changed.

The girl flicked her hair and sighed, "I wonder how long it'll be til he asks me out? I mean I know he's new but still …"

My smile vanished. So the girl thought one of the Cullens was going to ask her out? Or maybe George? I couldn't hold back the snort at that idea.

She turned with a glare but stopped when she saw me. I grinned at her and saw her shudder. Sometimes I loved that instinct that humans had that said we were dangerous.

"May I sit here?" a quiet voice asked me. I looked up into the copper eyes and couldn't help the surprise that I was sure showed on my face. I thought I was ready to face them but now, I could tell that I was deluding myself.

I nodded and moved my books out of his way. His face broke into a smile and I couldn't help the tight smile that formed in response. The girls' glare didn't fade this time and I couldn't help but grin again.

"So … how have you been Bella?" he asked me quietly pulling his books out. I shrugged and hoped the teacher would come in soon.

"Fine, thank you. You?"

He smiled and shrugged back at me, "Can't complain really. I feel …"

He was cut off as the teacher walked in and started the lesson. I yawned and got myself comfortable. After so many years going through high school, there wasn't anything new that these teachers could teach me.

The class dragged on and I started writing down ways to prank Will as pay back for the warehouse incident.

I heard a quiet chuckle beside me, "I'm glad I have you in this class Bella. At least I won't be bored out of my mind."

I raised an eyebrow at him and saw his smile fall a bit, "Bella. I'd like it if we could, maybe, be friends. At least in class? I'm so sorry for what happened, Bella. I know it was all my fault. If I could go back and change that day, I would. I wouldn't make the same mistake. I'd like the chance to get to know you again. Even if it's only at this desk. Please just think about it?"

No matter how hard I tried I felt my heart melt a little at the speech. Who could say no to that? And there was no harm if it was only in class, was there?

"…Miss Grace?" I swung my head around towards the teacher.

"George Washington," I replied in answer. I suppressed my grin as the teacher scowled at me and nodded. He had obviously thought I wasn't paying attention.

I didn't want to anger the teacher further, especially on my first day, so I didn't reply to the speech until the bell had gone.

"I think I'd like that," I replied as we walked outside. I couldn't help the grin that crossed my face in response to his smile.

"Bella?" a voice said quietly. I smiled as I saw George leaning against the wall just outside the door. His eyes narrowed as he took in who I was with.

"Everything okay?" he asked, his glare firmly in place.

"George Grace, Jasper Cullen." I said introducing the two. I saw George relax a little but his eyes still remained narrowed.

"Nice to meet you," Jasper said, smiling slightly at George, "I'll see you later Bella."

I watched as he walked away and let out a deep sigh. "This is going to be a long day."

***

"So you just said that?" I rolled my eyes at the girls in front of me in the lunch line. They were still harping on about whoever it was that was 'totally going to ask her out'. I grabbed a sandwich, quickly paying for it and going to sit at an empty table. George had said he and Sandy would come and find me as soon as they sorted out a problem with their timetables. I couldn't help but smile, those two were so cute together.

"Can I sit here?" I stiffened and looked up. Of all the Cullens, Rosalie was the one I had never even partially understood. She was just … confusing.

"Why?" I bit out. She raised an eyebrow and sat across from me.

"Why not?" she replied, leaning back in the chair and staring at me. I rolled my eyes. I could think of many reasons why she shouldn't sit there, we were never friends, she hated me, it would be uncomfortable sitting across from perfection. The list went on.

"There's many reasons, Rosalie, but the main one is I don't want to sit with your family."

Her eyebrow raised and she leaned forward. I noticed that she was gripping an apple in her hand tightly. If she wasn't careful she was going to crush the thing.

"Who said they were going to sit here?" she released the apple and started twirling it in her hands. Frowning I glared at her and noticed her shift a little. I couldn't stop the smirk when I realized it was in discomfort.

"Because you always sit together? That's what you do."

She sighed and leaned forward putting the apple on the table, "Look Bella … we … I … I heard you talking to Jasper and … I think it would be good for everyone if we were able to … you know get along?"

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I knew it wouldn't be long until the rest of her, and my family, came into the cafeteria. I grabbed my sandwich and stood up. Looking down at her I shook my head,

"I'm sorry Rosalie. Really. But I didn't come back to Forks for any of you or for your … good. I said what I did to Jasper because he shouldn't blame himself for what happened. It was in his nature. I understand that. Hell I understood that back then. But apart from him, I'm really not interested in 'getting along' with any of you."

I tried to ignore my body shaking as I walked away from the table. Guilt running through me at the way I had spoken to her. As I reached the doors, they opened.

If I hadn't been shaken before, I would've been now.

"Edward," I whispered.

**  
Snippet from Chapter 6**

_"Bella?" he asked in disbelief. I could see the look of confusion on his face and couldn't begin to understand what it might mean._

_"Bella? I … how?" he asked reaching out to put a hand on my arm. I quickly moved out of the way and saw his face fall slightly. Looking at him I felt like my heart was being ripped out all over again. I didn't realize it would hurt as much now as it had back then. _

_"Bella?" I glanced over Edward's shoulder and saw Alice gaping at me, "I don't believe it."_

**A/N **- So originally I had more of Edward/Bella at the end here. But I added in the scene with Jasper, because I always thought that he would probably feel a little guilt about Edward and the Cullens leaving Bella. That meant pushing back E/B meeting. But it happens in the next chapter. I promise! And he's a constant in the rest of the story. Sorry it took so long to get them finally in the same scene.

**A/N 2** - Let me know what you think! Do you think Bella is too harsh to Rosalie? Would you prefer harsh!Bella or forgiving!Bella? Reviews help to motivate :D.


	6. Shaken

**A/N - **So I've rewritten this chapter so many times. In some Bella was too harsh, in others too forgiving. I'm not sure that I got it right in this one but I couldn't rewrite it again. Hopefully you enjoy it.

**A/N 2** - Huge thankyou to those who reviewed, they motivate me to write more. Also big thanks to those who read, favourited or alerted. You all rock :D.

**Chapter 6**

Shaken

"Edward," I whispered. He looked up from the ground.

"Bella?" he asked, in disbelief. I could see the look of confusion on his face and couldn't begin to understand what it might mean.

"Bella? I … how?" he asked, reaching out to put a hand on my arm. I quickly moved out of the way and saw his face fall slightly. Looking at him I felt like my heart was being ripped out all over again. I didn't realize it would hurt as much now as it had back then.

"Bella?" I glanced over Edward's shoulder and saw Alice gaping at me. "I don't believe it."

I noticed that the cafeteria had quieted considerable and as I looked around I could see many people glancing at us in interest. I quickly moved past the two standing in the doorway and saw Emmett and Jasper walking up to join their family.

"Bella, wait!" Edward yelled, as I ran towards the parking lot. I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew I had to get away from them. From _him_. "Bella please. I just want to talk."

He grabbed my arm as I reached the parking lot and started to turn me towards him. Before I was fully turned towards him however, he was flying through the air back towards the rest of his family, who had all followed us down to the parking lot.

"Back off kid," Emmett growled at my rescuer. Sandy gave me a worried look before turning her attention back towards George, who stood between us and the Cullens.

"Bring it on tough guy," George growled out, already in a defensive position.

Emmett smirked and took a step forward.

"Think you can take me kid?"

George shrugged and also took a step forward. "One way to find out, cave-man."

"Enough," Alice snapped, stepping away after helping Edward up and stepping in between Emmett and George. She glared at Emmett before turning towards us. She looked at me and that look of shock I had seen earlier was back on her face.

"It really is you, isn't it?" she asked.

"I told you," Rosalie drawled, as she leaned against one of the cars. "Why is it, no-one actually believed me when I told you?"

During the whole exchange I tried to ignore Edward looking at me. I knew that if I looked at him, that he would see how I still felt about him. I was angry that it had only taken a quick look and I felt as deeply as I had back when I was a teenager. And knowing that he didn't feel the same way made me feel even more foolish.

"Bella," Edward whispered quietly. I saw George take a step back towards us and turn so he could see my face. Whatever he saw there had him turning around and striding back towards the Cullens.

"George! Don't," I said, walking forward and grabbing his arm. I could feel how tense he was, but he relaxed a little as I squeezed his arm.

"Bella, please," Edward said moving forwards. I took a look at him and realized that if I stayed any longer I would do something stupid. Even though I still felt the love that I had when I was younger there was also this … guilt. The Cullens had left me. Edward had left me. And yet I still could see myself forgiving them all and that made me feel worse, as I remembered clearly still what had happened after they had left.

Shaking my head I looked around at the people who had once made up my life. George stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on my arm. Edward's eyes narrowed as George continued to rub my arm.

"I think we need to get to class," Sandy said quietly, as the bell went in the distance. Nodding I walked past the silent Cullens, aware of their eyes on us as we walked into the building.

"Well, that went well," I muttered.

***

I sighed as I made my way to the last class of the day. After the confrontation at lunch the day had seemed to drag on more than usual. Walking into biology I froze as I saw only one spare seat. Next to Edward Cullen.

Running my hand through my hair I walked over and sat down, not looking at the boy who owned my heart and soul still. I could feel his eyes on me as the teacher walked in, but forgot about it when I saw Will walking in. Since when did he teach biology?

"Afternoon class," Will said, beaming at the class, as he put his files down. I heard some of the girls giggle and rolled my eyes. Trust Will to have people falling in love with him on the first day. He gave me a quick grin, his eyes sliding to the person next to me. And I saw the exact moment he realized who I was sitting next to.

He met my eyes again, before turning to the rest of the class.

"I'm substituting for Mr. Jameson today. He left instructions for you to read chapters 3 and 4 and to do the quizzes," Will continued, eyes flicking to Edward and narrowing. I looked over at Edward and saw that he was glaring back. Sighing, I rolled my eyes again and pulled out the book.

Reading the start of the chapter, I snorted when I realized it was on what we had been learning the first time Edward and I had met.

"De ja vue," Edward said quietly, giving me his crooked smile. I fought every instinct I had that wanted me to smile at him and simply raised an eyebrow, before nodding and turning back to the book. I heard his quiet sigh, as I pretended I was reading.

"I missed you," he said, his voice cracking and as I looked up I could see pain in his eyes. I swallowed thickly and nodded again, dragging my eyes away from him.

"After you changed," he continued. "Alice couldn't see you anymore. She still can't. We thought … I thought that you were …" he trailed off, his voice rough with emotion and I couldn't help but look back up at him.

"Well, technically I did die," I said, so quietly that only he could hear me. He looked into my eyes and I felt my heart twist at the pain I saw there.

"I wish I could've been there for you," he whispered. I nodded and shrugged.

"Will helped me through it," I said, noticing his flinch as I mentioned my brother. He looked away for a few moments, glaring at Will, who had a smirk on his face, no doubt listening to our conversation. When he looked back, his eyes were hooded, hiding whatever he was feeling.

"Are you happy, Bella? Happy with him, er, them?"

I frowned at his question, before I realized that he must have thought that Will and I were more involved.

"Mr. Cullen?" Will's voice broke in. "I'd like you to deliver this to the office for me." He held up a piece of paper. Edward glared at him, before getting up out of his seat.

"Who am I delivering it to?" he asked, through gritted teeth. Will grinned at him, but I could see the coldness in his eyes.

"To the receptionist," he replied. Edward snatched the paper out of his hand and stalked over to the door. He glared at Will once more, before leaving. Will looked over at me and winked, before going back to his work.

It didn't take Edward long to come back and sit down. He glared once more at Will, before turning to me and smiling. I heard some of the girls murmuring about 'how lucky' I was and had to fight the bubble of laughter that wanted to come out. If only they knew.

"I still can't hear you," he said, quietly, eyes on his page. "The odd thing is, I can't hear any of the others in your clan. I mean, the three you were with this morning."

I frowned and glanced at him, seeing the honesty on his face I looked up at Will and wondered what was causing that. Edward was able to read the rest of his family and anyone else he came into contact with. So why was my family immune to his mind reading?

"When Rosalie told us-" Edward started.

"Mr. Cullen?" Will interrupted. Edward turned and glared at him again. Will smirked and held up another piece of paper. "If you would be so kind as to deliver this to the office for me?"

Edward stood, chair scraping across the floor and strode angrily to the desk. I couldn't help but smile at my brother and he threw me another wink, before turning back to his work again.

He continued to do this throughout the whole lesson, mixing it up sometimes and making Edward go and get things, and every time it was when Edward tried to talk to me. The last time Edward got back, he had barely sat down in his chair before the bell rang.

Gathering up my books and putting them in my bag, I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"It's nice to here you laugh again, Bella," he said.

"Well that's lovely Mr. Cullen, but Bella has things she has to do today," Will replied, as he walked up to our desk. "Come on, Bells, I'll walk you to your locker."

I nodded, not looking at Edward as I walked out of the room.

"Rough day?" Will asked.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

**Snippet from Chapter 7**

_Every warning bell in my head was going off and I cursed myself, silently, on not inviting Will along with me. Hearing twigs break, I whirled around, trying to keep my back away from the noise and the enemy._

_A snarl left my throat as three people emerged from the trees in front of me. Victoria walked out with a smug smile on her face with Laurent and another young man walking behind her._

_"Hello Isabella," she said, "How lovely to finally catch up with you."_

**A/N -** Let me know what you thought. Not enough harshiness? Did you want Bella snarkier? Reviews help to motivate and are love :D.


	7. Unlikely Rescue

**A/N -** LOL so this chapter turned out to be very different from what I originally thought. Those plot bunnies sneak up on you and lead everything in a different direction ... but I think I liked this idea better than what I originally had in mind. Let me know what you think :D.

**A/N 2 -** As always huge thankyou to those who read, alerted, favourited and of course those who reviewed (reviews really are love). If I ever don't respond please let me know, cos sometimes I read them and don't have time to respond then and there, and so go back later. Enough blabbering from me :).

**Chapter 7**

Unlikely Rescue

"I'm going out for a run," I said, as I walked through our front door. George and Sandy nodded, heading upstairs, Will waiting until their door closed before turning to me, concern in his eyes.

"Want some company?" he asked. I shook my head and threw my bag on one of the couches. The Cullens' had left the same time from school as we had and the whole time I had avoided making eye contact with any of them. I could feel the guilt gnawing at me and knew that I needed to work it off somehow.

"Maybe next time?" I replied, hoping Will would let it lie. He squeezed my shoulder before turning and heading upstairs. Taking a deep breath, I turned and ran out the door. Moving at vampire speeds still amazed me. Watching the world whiz by, feeling as if the landscape was moving and you were standing still, it was one of the things I loved most about my new abilities.

Although apparently I didn't know _all_ my abilities. Edward's words about not being able to read my family or me were puzzling. And Alice not being able to see my future anymore. I wondered if Jasper could still feel my emotions. I would have to ask him tomorrow in class.

I slowed, and stopped, as I neared a lake. Sitting on a nearby rock, I gazed down at the water and tried to relax. I wasn't sure how long it was until the smell I had noticed my first day back in Forks, reached my nose. Standing, I glanced around the clearing, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.

Every warning bell in my head was going off and I cursed myself, silently, on not inviting Will along with me. Hearing twigs break, I whirled around, trying to keep my back away from the noise and the enemy.

A snarl left my throat as three people emerged from the trees in front of me. Victoria walked out with a smug smile on her face with Laurent and another young man walking behind her.

"Hello Isabella," she said, "How lovely to finally catch up with you."

I glared at the three, noticing that Laurent and the other man were moving to opposite sides of me. I took a few steps back, trying to keep them in my field of vision. It wasn't long until my feet met the water.

"What no hug?" Victoria mocked, walking slowly towards me, her smirk widening. "And where is that lovely family of yours?"

I gritted my teeth, a hiss escaping. For some reason Victoria, as had the Cullens, always focused on Will when coming after our family, even though she made it clear that she was after me. We had come to the conclusion that she wanted to destroy my new family and then me. This was the first time I had ever met her face to face on my own. I wondered what had made her change her M.O.

"And," she continued, gasping in mock shock, "the Cullens are also in Forks? What a twist of fate that they would be here the same time as you and your family. The fates certainly have an odd sense of humour."

I watched her approach warily, still trying to keep my eyes on the other two.

"But now here you are, alone, and here we are. It's so amusing," she said, a harsh laugh leaving her before she continued. "Both your family and the Cullens' want to protect you … and both have failed."

I eyed them and tried to calculate whether I would be able to outrun them. If I could make it closer to home, the others would be able to help. I wondered why Jenny hadn't seen this. Her visions were usually spot on.

I crinkled my nose as the smell reached me again. And for the first time I took my eyes off the other three and looked around. I gasped when a large russet wolf stalked into the clearing, four others followed and I was sure there was more in the woods.

"Jake?" I gasped as I took in the big wolf. It had been years since I had last seen him but the wolf looked exactly as he had when I had last seen him changed. The wolf glanced briefly at me before growling and stalking towards Victoria, the others focusing on the other two.

"Until next time," Victoria hissed, obviously realizing they were outnumbered, taking off along the lake. Laurent and the other man following her, the wolves not far behind them. I ran a shaking hand through my hair and sat down, staring at where they had all ran.

"Bella?" I shut my eyes, trying to remain calm, and stood up. Edward, I replied silently.

It was easier seeing him this time. And I looked at him coolly, raising an eyebrow in question. He walked over to me and I stepped back as he tried to take my hands in his. Ignoring the look of hurt, I kept my face as blank as possible. Not wanting him to know what I felt when I was around him.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking back to the spot where Jacob and the other wolves had chased after Victoria and the others. Edward was staring at the same spot and frowning.

"I was hunting and I heard their thoughts," he replied, looking back at me. "What was that all about?"

"You left Edward, but that didn't change everything that had happened." I glared at him and stepped closer. I could feel my anger and guilt rising and I poked him in the chest, noting the surprised look on his face.

"You _all_ left me here," I snapped. "Defenseless! After going on about how _fragile_ and _human_ I was. How you couldn't change me because of my humanity. And Victoria and Laurent and her little band of friends came back. You killed her mate, so she was going to kill yours."

I walked away from him, pacing in front of the lake, and gave another short laugh. "She obviously missed the memo on that one. I'm no more your mate than … than the … well I'm just not. I mean you said so yourself. Maybe you can do me a favour? Go tell her that you never loved me? Tell her what you told me that day in the forest? Then she might actually leave me and my family alone."

As I glanced back at him I saw pain cross over his face. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again.

"What?" I asked, voice softening without me realizing.

"I never stopped loving you Bella," he replied quietly, taking a few steps closer to me. I searched his face and tried to see the signs that he was lying, but there didn't appear to be any there.

"What?" I said again, confused.

"I lied, Bella, that day in the forest. I could no more stop loving you, than make my heart beat again."

I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"No, no you said," I replied, but looking into his eyes I could tell he was telling the truth. "Then why? Why did you leave? Why did you leave me here alone? Do you have any idea what happened? What happened to the people I care about?"

He shook his head and I saw the sadness creep into his eyes.

"I thought that you would be safer," he said. "I thought that if I left that you would have an easier life. But I never once stopped loving you Bella. It hurt me to stay away. Alice's visions of you became dark, she couldn't see anything. And then … the last vision Alice had of you was of your … Will biting you. We thought he had killed you, that you were gone. The others thought I would follow you and, truthfully, I would have. But first I had to make him pay. I had to hunt down and destroy him, for killing you."

I stared into his eyes, seeing the truth there. He would've done it, would've followed me if I had died. I felt confused, for so long the one thing I had known was that Edward hadn't really loved me. If he had of he would've come back, he would've helped, he would've stopped my dad from … I stopped my thoughts and shook my head, the thoughts still too painful.

"What happened, Bella?" he asked softly. "Alice couldn't see anything. Your future went dark in so many places."

I shook my head, looking out over the forest. Before I could answer, I noticed a figure coming out from behind a tree, looking exactly as I remembered from all those years ago.

"Jake?" I whispered.

****

A/N - So what did you think? Some people guessed back in chapter 3 that the smell was werewolves (so cookies for you guys ;)). No snippet this chapter cos I couldn't pick my fav part. Review and let me know what you think is going to happen.


	8. Old Acquaintances

**A/N - **As always huge thanks to those who review (reviews really are love :D), read, favourited and alerted this story. You guys all rock.

**  
Chapter 8**

Old Acquaintances

"_Jake?" I whispered._

Edward stiffened as Jacob walked towards us, but I couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness at seeing my old best friend. He hadn't aged a day since the last time I saw him and I remembered him telling the story of how the shifters didn't age unless they stopped shifting.

Obviously, even after we left, he had continued to shift into a wolf. A part of me hoped that he hadn't had too many confrontations with other vampires and the shifting was more choice than necessity.

He looked exactly as I remembered, hair cropped short, skin honey-coloured, muscles toned, and the scar that ran down the left side of his face still standing out, starting at his eyebrow and ending at the start of his jaw, reminding me of those final days before my change.

"Bella?" he replied, looking at me in shock. A small smile crossed his face and I couldn't help the one that crossed my own. He crinkled his nose and I couldn't help but laugh. As a human I had never noticed a smell from the pack, but with vampire senses I couldn't help but notice the bad smell. I wondered if I smelt as bad to him, as he did to me.

"You're one to talk," I replied to his crinkled nose, and saw the small smile turn into a full on grin. "Given up showers Jake?"

He snorted before his eyes shifted to where Edward was standing, watching our interaction. His eyes narrowed but the anger that I remembered from before, when we had spoken of the Cullens, was gone. The coolness was still there, but I relaxed a little as I realized he had no intention of ripping Edward apart … yet.

"Cullen," he said, voice cool. Edward raised an eyebrow back at him and gave a short nod.

"Jacob," he replied evenly. The two of them stood there for a few minutes simply staring the other down, I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"I can leave you two alone if you want," I said, irritated, and a little bit amused, at their posturing. I had always wondered what would've happened if Edward had come back before everything had gone down the drain. How would he and Jacob have reacted to the situation and each other? Something told me there would've been a lot of posturing and it would've been hard trying to talk to the both of them.

"We need to go over the treaty with both of your families," Jake said, eyes coming back to meet mine. I nodded and gave a small smile.

"Where would you like to do that?" Edward asked, eyes going back and forth between the two of us, narrowed, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"We'll contact you," he replied, before turning and heading back into the woods.

"Jake, wait!" I said, moving towards him. "Can't you stay for a while? Talk? It's been so long."

He turned and gave me a small grin and I couldn't help but be reminded of my Jacob, from all of those years ago.

"This is how it is Bells. You chose them," he replied, grin falling from his face as he turned away again.

"But," I said, feeling my heart breaking at the sad look in his eyes. "Jake, please …"

He shook his head. "I don't know, Bells … maybe some day we can … talk, maybe," he replied, indecision crossing his face, before he disappeared back into the woods. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, turning back to see Edward watching me curiously.

"You and Jacob Black were close?" Edward asked, voice and face showing nothing but open curiosity. I turned back to him, noticing his distance, and nodded.

"Well, that explains the darkness," he said, before giving me a small grin. I shook my head, thoughts racing through my mind, thoughts of what Edward had told me at school and here in the forest, about Alice not being able to see anything that had happened, of him loving me still, lying to me all those years ago and then of seeing Jacob again after all these years, still the same as he had been all those years ago, but also being different, older, wiser.

"I have to go," I whispered quietly, before turning away from him. I felt his soft touch on my arm, almost instantly, and I remembered Esme's words all those years ago.

"_Edward's very fast …"_

"Bella," he said, voice full of concern, and I had to stop myself from collapsing into his arms and telling him everything, of revealing everything that had happened since he had been gone. But I couldn't, even if he loved me, he had still left and I wasn't sure I could trust him anymore. Wasn't sure I could trust him not to make the decisions for me, instead of with me.

He watched my face and must have seen some of what I had been thinking, as he let go of my arm and gave a small nod.

"I'll see you in school?" he asked, eyes staring into mine. I nodded and fought the sudden urge to kiss him.

"Yeah," I said, "see you in school."

***

It didn't take long to get back to the house, thoughts still whirling around. When I walked in the door, I was greeted by a very worried Jenny.

"Bells!" she said, dragging me into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jen," I replied, looking at her confused. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sandy on the phone, giving me a relieved grin.

"I had a vision," Jenny said, "but it was like seeing through fog. I couldn't understand what was going on, but I thought I saw _that_ woman. Will, George and Mark are out looking for you."

I gave her a small squeeze, before stepping back. "I did run into Victoria," I said, and heard both Jenny and Sandy hiss. "But Jacob and his pack were there and then Edward showed up. Needless, to say she didn't hang around long."

"She'll be back though," Jenny said, through gritted teeth. It always surprised me how Jenny got when we were talking about Victoria and her coven. She was the kindest, most gentle person I knew, except when it came to Victoria.

Jenny could never forgive the vampiress who haunted her thoughts through visions of hurting her family. It made me wonder how Jenny would react to the Cullens, when she found out that they also had been hunting Will.

"I told George you were back," Sandy said, coming into the room, placing the phone back in its holder. "They're following Victoria's scent, trying to see if they can catch them. The werewolves pulled back at the border."

"Um, Jacob and the pack want to talk to us and the Cullens about a treaty," I said, as Sandy reminded me of the pack. "I think they'll just ask us to abide by the same treaty as the Cullens. No biting or drinking from humans, that kind of thing."

Sandy looked at me worriedly. "So we're staying?" she asked.

I gave a short nod, trying not to feel the panic and the fear that I always did when Victoria found us. Edward and Jacob had pushed it from my mind for a short time, but the old feelings were returning quickly.

"We'll talk about it when the others get home," Jenny said, looking at me with concern. We all turned as someone rapped three times on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Jenny asked, and frowned as Sandy and I both shook our heads. We followed her out of the room, as she went to open the door, all of us ready for an attack. Victoria was the sort of person who would, who had, knocked on a door before attacking.

"Hello, I'm looking for Bella," a cheery voice said, as the door was opened.

I groaned as I took in the woman standing in the doorway, thoughts of finally being able to relax deserting me.

****

A/N - So Jake came along and ruined the moment Bella and Edward were having (LOL still can't help but love him though - in my opinion ;)). And who's the mystery person at the door? Let me know what you thought of the chapter :D.


	9. The Cullen Sisters'

**A/N - **Huge thanks, as always, to those who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed. Reviews are love. Sorry to those were anonymous - I would respond to your comment if I could :D.

**A/N 2 **- One of my longest chapters so far! Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 9**

The Cullen Sisters'

_I groaned as I took in the woman standing in the doorway, thoughts of finally being able to relax deserting me._

"Bella!"

"Bella?"

I looked at the women staring at me. Jenny had a concerned, worried look on her face, while Alice had one of pure joy.

"Hello, Alice," I said, taking in the pixie-vampire I had once considered my best friend. I groaned again, as Rosalie's blond head appeared behind Alice. The Cullens seemed to be everywhere today.

"Hello, Bella," Rosalie replied, amusement lacing her tone. "Can we come in?"

Jenny was taking in Rosalie with narrowed eyes, no doubt trying to figure out why the blonde was so familiar.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, walking closer to the door and seeing Sandy also moving closer.

"Thought we'd come by, explain a few things," Rosalie continued, raising an eyebrow as she saw Jenny's look suddenly hardened.

_Uh oh._

"Uh, sure," I said, quickly moving in between Jenny and the two Cullens', not really paying attention to what I was saying. Jenny had obviously figured out why Rosalie seemed so familiar to her and I wasn't sure how she'd react. The last time we had come face to face with someone who had hunted the family, Jenny had almost ripped her apart. Luckily for Victoria, her coven came before Jenny could finish the job.

Alice was taking in the interaction, a puzzled look on her face, clearly not understanding what was going on.

Jenny turned a sharp look on me, raising an eyebrow at my actions, before turning back to Rose.

"Do you often ask to be invited into the home of people whose son you hunted?" Jenny snarled. Rosalie paled a little and grimaced. Alice's eyes widening as she caught on to what was happening.

"Yeah, well," Rosalie replied, shrugging unapologetically. "We thought he was a monster and that he'd killed Bella."

Jenny's eyes softened a little, but she still looked at both Rosalie and Alice with distrust.

"From what Bella has told us, you weren't exactly her biggest fan," Jenny replied, glaring at Rosalie again. She sighed, her gaze going to the floor before rising again.

"It's hard to explain," she said, shrugging again.

"And it might take a while, so why don't you invite us in?" Alice replied cheerily. I rolled my eyes, as Rosalie gave a devilish grin and Alice her usual pixie one, wondering briefly if all the Cullens' had a custom smile, before stepping back and opening the door wider in invitation.

"Fine, you might as well come in and say what's on your mind," I said, turning and walking into the lounge room, passing Sandy and noticing the small smile on her face. The other's followed, Jenny and Sandy coming to sit on either side of me, while Rosalie and Alice sat across from us.

"Well," she started, shifting uncomfortably. "First off, I never hated you, Bella." I snorted and gave her a look which expressed my disbelief.

"No, really," she said, eyes wide and I could see the honesty there. "I never hated you. I hated what you could do to our family. If Edward was to make a mistake, it would tear apart our lives. We'd had to run before, Emmett … needless to say something happened and our family came under suspicion and not just from humans."

She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Whenever that happens, we split up. Oh, we'd see each other all the time … but it isn't the same. So when Edward and you became involved and Edward had to fight that temptation every day, I wasn't happy. I know it's incredibly selfish, but can you honestly say you wouldn't feel the same? Knowing that if they made a mistake, you'd lose the life and people you love?"

I looked away, wishing I could tell her that I wouldn't feel the same, but it would be a lie. Turning back I shook my head.

"No, I probably would've felt the same," I said quietly. She nodded and gave me a grin before continuing.

"When we had to run anyway, I was so angry, I said things to Edward that I'm not proud of, things that if our positions had been reversed, he would never have said to me. I regretted it straight after, but by then Edward had already left, and when Alice-"

"The last time I saw you, was when you were being bitten," Alice cut in, sad eyes gazing into mine. "Edward wasn't home at the time, but everyone else was." I felt my anger towards her lessen a little as I realized the horror she must have felt, seeing Will biting me, thinking that he had killed me.

"At first, I thought it would be the thing that could bring our family back together," Rosalie said, dropping her eyes from mine for the first time. "I never wanted you dead. I just wanted my family back together. But when Edward got home …"

Rosalie and Alice both looked at each, identical looks of pain passing over their face, as they obviously shared a painful memory.

"It was the first time I've ever seen Edward lose control," Alice said quietly. "He was so angry at first, but then he went incredibly calm, the flashes I got showed me exactly what he had planned. He was going to follow you, he was thinking of ways to get himself killed."

"Losing you, meant we lost Edward," Rosalie said. "And a part of me felt guilty for what I had said to Edward. For not trying to be more supportive of the two of you, for being glad when he left you." She shook her head sadly, lifting her eyes from her hands. I could see the remorse and guilt that was still within them.

"So how did this end with you hunting Will?" Sandy asked Rosalie, a look of confusion on her face.

"The first few years, we had to work at keeping Edward from going to the Volturi," Rosalie said. I felt Sandy stiffen beside me and squeezed her hand, as she grabbed mine, gripping it hard. "And after all the horrible things I had said to him, the only way I could think to make it up to him, and you, was to hunt down the monster that had taken you away from us."

"Eventually, he came to the conclusion that he couldn't leave the monster that had killed you to go free. His future changed. I saw him coming to Forks and everything went black," Alice added.

"So why did you come?" Jenny asked tone frosty. "Surely you were worried that your family might be attacked?"

Alice nodded. "We tracked Will here. Edward was going to come back to Forks with or without us and we weren't about to let him come into an area that I couldn't see his future in. And then Rosalie came home and told us she had seen you," Alice said.

"And no-one really believed me," Rosalie muttered, leaning back in the chair. Alice patted her leg, smiling at her.

"It wasn't that we didn't believe you, it was just a shock," Alice replied. "And it was like Edward got a piece of himself back. I know you feel you can't trust us, Bella, and we understand that, but if you could give us a chance? We want to make it up to you."

Sandy gave my hand a squeeze again and I turned to see her giving me a small smile. Jenny's face remained impassive and I knew that the Cullens wouldn't only have to make it up to me. My family were important to me and if they couldn't get along with the Cullens, then there was no way this could work.

"Oh, another thing!" Alice exclaimed, face lighting up with another one of her smiles. "Carlisle and Esme would like to invite your family over tomorrow night. Get to know each other. Talk about the treaty. Only if you aren't too busy."

I looked at Jenny and saw her raise an eyebrow. I couldn't help but smile, wondering how hard it was for her to act cool towards Rosalie and Alice, when they had been nothing but respectful towards her.

"We'll have to talk it over when everyone gets home," she replied quietly. "I'll let Dr. Cullen know tomorrow if we can make it."

My eyes widened in surprise at her words, I hadn't realized that Jenny and Carlisle were both working at the same hospital, and would no doubt run into each other, if they hadn't already. By the way she had spoken, I assumed that she had run into him.

"Great," Alice replied. We all turned as the front door was thrown open and George and Will both fell through, wrestling on the floor.

"You ready to give up yet?" George asked, before jumping up when he saw Rosalie and Alice, eyes narrowing a little. Will looked up from the floor, a frown crossing his usually smiling face.

"Hello," Mark said, walking in behind the other two, smiling at the two Cullens'.

"Hi," Alice chirped, standing up and lightly hitting Rosalie, who stood up after her. "We were just leaving."

"Oh, no, don't mind us," Mark said.

"No, they should probably go. We have things we need to talk through as a family," Jenny cut in before Alice or Rosalie could answer.

"See you at school tomorrow, Bella," Alice said, as she and Rosalie quickly walked past the others and out the door.

"Well," Mark said, as he watched them leave, turning and smiling at everyone. "Somebody want me to fill me in?"

**

Jenny and Sandy filled the others in on what had happened and the invitation that the Cullens had extended. I dropped my head into my hands, feeling a weariness that I knew was psychological, vampires didn't need sleep after all, running through me, the days events catching up to me.

"I think I might go rest in my room for a bit," I said suddenly, the rest of the family all looking at me with different degrees of concern.

"Of course, sweetheart," Jenny said, giving me a brief hug. "We'll talk about it later tonight."

I nodded and gave her a brief smile, before I ran upstairs to my room. Closing the door, I leaned against it, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to steady myself, glad for the short time to collect my thoughts.

Which were interrupted by a small cough, coming from next to my window. Opening my eyes, I groaned as I took in the person standing there.

"Edward," I said, flopping down on my bed and burying my face in the pillows. I didn't have to sleep, but that didn't mean I didn't like to still have one in my room. "I've just spent the entire day talking and dodging your family. Not to mention that I was almost attacked, saw my old best-friend, whom I'm not sure will ever see me as anything more than an enemy, and haven't had a moment to myself, since early this morning. So please, whatever it is, can it please wait until tomorrow?"

I lifted my head, and looked over to my open window, as my speech was met with silence. Edward was still standing there, the setting sun making him look like an angel, with light playing off his bronze-tipped hair looking like a halo, a slightly amused look on his face.

"I'm sorry for intruding," he apologized. "I just wanted to give you these."

I pushed myself up, so I was sitting on the bed, and looked at the items he was handing me. A CD case and a single, perfect red rose. Taking them gently from him, I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I raised the rose to my nose, smelling its sweet smell, before glancing at the CD. I looked up and saw Edward was smiling his crooked smile.

"It's just a song I composed," he said, shoving his hands into his pocket, an uncharacteristic pose, conveying a vulnerability I had never seen before. "I was thinking of you when I wrote it."

If I had still been human, I knew I would've been blushing, but instead my smile widened, becoming even more genuine.

"Thank you," I said.

"Bella …" he trailed off, head bowed. "Could I give you a lift to school tomorrow?"

He lifted his head and I saw the flicker of hope in them. Looking down at the rose and the CD, I nodded my head.

"Sure," I said, smiling back at him. He gave me his crooked grin again, before turning and jumping out of the window. Falling back onto the bed I threw an arm over my eyes. Something told me my life wasn't going to get any less hectic.

**A/N **- *cookies* for everyone who guessed Alice. Although I guess if you guess Rose you were right too, so *cookies for you too*. Quite a few people had asked about Rosalie's motive in, firstly hunting Will and then being nice to Bella. So hopefully this answered some of those questions. Also I could see Alice just popping by to say hi to Bella. *shrugs* just my opinion. Let


	10. Things Slowly Changing

**A/N -** Apologies for the big break between updates. Real life got in the way (by way of exams and a holiday! *cough* yeah holiday not really a good excuse I know.) and then I just disliked everything I wrote (seriously I wrote 5 pages that I just ended up binning) - but back now! Thanks to everyone who continues to read - so sorry it took me so long to update. And also (for those who are interested, LOL if any) this is the longest chapter so far!

**A/N 2 - **Huge thanks as always to those who read, favourited and alerted. And of course *hug* and *cookies* to those who reviewed - you guys all rock

**A/N 3 **- Absolutely loved New Moon. Taylor Lautner was fantastic as Jacob and the Volturi kicked ass. Let me know what you thought of the movie :D.

**  
Chapter 10**

Things Slowly Changing

"I'm going for a run," I said, flying down the stairs and to the door. I was stopped as Jenny put her hand out to stop me from opening the door.

"One of us will go with you," she said, worry and concern in her eyes. Her blonde hair was unusually messy, looking like she had been running her hand through it repeatedly, her pale skin looking, impossibly, paler. I looked into her eyes and shook my head. I knew she was worried, but if I didn't have some time by myself, outside, where I didn't feel trapped, I was going to scream. I knew it was selfish and that I would feel bad about it later, but right now I needed space.

"I need some time by myself," I said, trying to pull the door open again. It remained closed, as Jenny kept her hand in the centre.

"Bells, Victoria knows you're here," she said quietly. "I don't want you going out by yourself."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I could understand why she wouldn't want me going off by myself, but another part of me was annoyed.

"I'll be fine," I said. "You haven't seen anything, have you?"

She shook her head and took her hand off the door.

"No, I haven't seen anything. But that doesn't mean that something won't happen," she replied, moving away from the door. Leaning against the wall, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes, sighing, and looking oddly vulnerable. When she opened her eyes again, I felt my throat thicken at the pain I could see there. I often forgot how hard it must be for her, to see those you loved hurt. She wasn't like Alice. She only ever saw the bad things that happened to the family, never the good. Walking over, I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to be okay," I said, squeezing her tightly. "I'll stay in the area, okay? There's this place I know. Not far away. Close enough for you to hear me if I talk. I won't be gone long okay?"

Her arms came up and squeezed me back.

"You'll call if anything seems off?" she whispered, as she pulled back to look into my face.

"Promise," I replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be fine."

She nodded again and stepped away. Giving me a weak smile, she walked off into the kitchen.

"She'll be okay," Mark said, appearing suddenly at my side. "I'll … read her a poem … or something."

I bit my lip, at Mark's attempt at trying to do something that would make her feel better and would be 'romantic'. The last time he had tried reading a poem, he had picked one about school. Will and I had laughed so hard that our stomachs had hurt. Jenny had loved it, recognizing what Mark had been trying to do for her. It hadn't stopped her from laughing though.

"I'll be back soon. Promise," I said, giving him a peck on the cheek, before running out the door. It didn't take long to find the place I had in mind. As I slowed to a walk, I felt my heart lighten as I took in the flowers covering the meadow, looking eerily beautiful in the pale moonlight.

It was even more beautiful than I remembered.

Walking into the center, I laid down and looked up at the starry sky, taking a deep breath and feeling myself relax for the first time today. There was something about looking up at the stars, wind blowing in the trees, which always seemed to settle me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, wishing for the thousandth time that vampires did sleep. It would've been nice to forget all my troubles for a little while.

I wasn't sure how long I lay there, but the peace I had found was broken in an instant, as I heard a twig snap. Up in a flash, I turned toward the sound. Body tense, as I let the rest of my senses come into play. I straightened as I recognized the unusual smell coming from the woods.

"Hello?" I called, looking at the spot where the sound and the smell came from. There was a rustling and a tall, dark figure walked out into the open.

"Hells, Bells. I know you're a magnet for trouble, but wandering off by yourself, that's just asking for it."

I took a step forward, my heart feeling lighter, as I recognized the voice.

"Jake?" I asked, eyes drinking in the sight of my old best friend. He gave a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"I was in the area," he said, coughing and shuffling his feet a bit. "Just checking if there was any of those blo- … other vampires around."

I nodded, looking around and clearing my throat.

"Nope, just me," I said, blowing a breath out. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"Yep … well … I'll see you," he said, turning and starting to walk back into the woods. I frowned and shook my head. Jake must have known that it was just me here, that there wasn't any other 'bloodsuckers' around, which meant that he had wanted to talk to me.

"Jake! Wait," I said, moving to stop him, appearing in front of him. He looked in shock and I saw his entire body start to shake. He gritted his teeth and took a few steps back.

"Damn it, Bella," he growled, taking deep breaths through his nose, he continued to take steps back. "Do you really want to be hurt?"

"Sorry," I said. "I wasn't thinking."

He rolled his eyes and nodded, body finally stilling.

"What do you want, Bella?" he asked, eyes shifting off to the side. I took a step forward and tried not to flinch as he took another step backwards.

"Why are you here Jake?" I replied in question. He rolled his head on his shoulders, not looking into my eyes.

"I already told you," he said quietly.

"I don't believe you. Try again," I said, taking a step forward again. Jake sighed, finally meeting my eyes.

"I don't know, maybe I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, shrugging again. "Can't be easy being back here."

In the moonlight, the scar on his face seemed to stand out more, a deep black line running down the left side of his face. Taking the few steps that separated us, I reached out and ran a finger down along the scar, feeling a sadness run through me as he flinched.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked quietly. He shook his head, catching my hand and pulling it away from his face.

"Sometimes," he replied.

"I'm so sorry, Jake," I whispered. Looking into his eyes, I could still see the pain of our time together in them.

"It's in the past, Bella," he said, head turning quickly to the side. He stared off into the woods for a few minutes, before turning back. "I have to go."

I took a few steps back and nodded.

"I'll see you around?" I asked, hopefully. He looked at me, studying my face, before turning away and walking into the woods.

"Yeah," his voice answered me, drifting on the wind.

**

"Well, I vote no," George said vehemently. "I mean we can get along fine, without having to hang around them."

"I'm interested in what they're like. I think it'll help a lot if we can all get along," Sandy replied. It was the first time I had ever heard the two disagree so openly. After I had gotten home, we had informed the boys of the invitation the Cullens had extended. George was dead set against meeting the Cullens tonight, while Sandy was all for it. The two were sitting across from each other, both with their arms crossed over their chest and staring hard at the other.

"What do you want to do, Bella?" Mark asked, looking over at where I was leaning against the wall next to Will. Shrugging, I looked down at the floor. I wasn't sure. Seeing all the Cullens, at the house that had been a second home to me, I wasn't sure whether I was ready for it. I looked at Will, as I felt his hand grab mine and squeeze.

"I … I think we should go," I replied, looking at Mark and resolutely not looking at George. I couldn't help but want to give the Cullens a chance to make things right, to make up for what happened, to help the healing process. But I wouldn't if it wasn't something my family wanted to do. My loyalty was to them. "But only if it's what everyone else wants to do."

"I'm with, Bella," Will responded instantly. "I think we should at least meet them once. Let them know that we're here, we're looking out for Bella and she's a part of our family."

Sandy beamed at the both of us. She was one of those people who saw the good in everyone and she always wanted to give people a second chance.

"Sweetheart?" Mark asked, looking over where Jenny was standing at the window. "What do you think?"

Jenny turned from gazing out of the window, a frown creasing her forehead, shaking her head.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I think that Will has a point, but so does George. I'm just not sure I can be friends with the people who hunted us, who hunted Will. What would've happened if Bella hadn't gone looking for him? But then, maybe they can shed some light on why they can't seem to use their powers on us. And then there's Victoria …"

Mark nodded and ran a hand through his black hair.

"I think this may help us. Having them on side, especially with Victoria showing up, would be a good thing. Not to mention they've dealt with the shifters before this, they may be able to tell us the rules before we meet with them and make the treaty," he said.

"So we're going?" Sandy asked, looking around. Everyone but George nodded.

"You don't have to come, George," I said, finally looking at him. He looked at me with confusion written on his face.

"What do you mean?" he replied frowning. "Of course I'm coming, Bells. I just don't think they deserve a second chance is all."

I couldn't help but smile as he punched me lightly on the arm and walked out of the room.

**

The next morning found my family all watching the door and listening for the approach of a vehicle. After discussing whether or not we should accept the invitation, I had told them that Edward had visited me the night before, had asked if he could drive me to school and that I'd said yes.

It wasn't long until we all could hear the purr of the Volvo engine pulling up to the house and I felt nerves run through me. The car door opened and closed, and I could hear feet jogging up the steps to the door, where there came a light rapping.

We all sat there and stared at the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a smile cross Sandy's face. The knocking started again and Sandy was the first to snap out of the staring, jumping out of her chair, she walked out of the room to answer the door.

"Hi, Edward!" her voice chirped.

"Hello," Edward replied, his voice smooth. "I'm here to pick up Bella?"

"Sure, I'll just go see if she's ready."

She came back into the room and winked at me, as I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"See you at school," I said, waving to the others as I walked out of the room and into the hallway. Edward smiled as I walked to the door and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

"Hello, Bella," he said, crooked smile dazzling me for a moment. "Are you ready to go?"

"Um, yeah," I said, snapping out of my daze and walking to his car. He got there a moment before me and opened the door.

"Thanks," I said, sitting in the car and watching him get in. He smiled at me again, before starting the car and driving away.

"So, I'm surprised your family wasn't waiting to talk to me," he said, voice sounding amused, as he put his sunglasses on. I nodded my head and then shrugged.

"They're probably just going to wait until tonight," I said, turning to look out the window. I heard him take a deep breath in and turned back to see the dazzling smile cross his face again.

"So you're accepting our invitation?" he asked. I nodded again and frowned as I looked at the speedometer. He was going ten kilometers _under_ the speed limit.

"Since when do you drive under the limit?" I asked, noticing that the landscape was going by very slowly. He gave a small cough and shrugged one of his shoulders.

"Uh," he said, embarrassment laced through his tone. "I … um …"

I tried to hide the smile that wanted to cross my face as I realized that Edward didn't want to get to school too fast. I didn't try to help him as he stumbled over an explanation. If he had been human, I knew he would've been blushing.

"I think you're enjoying this far too much," he finally said. I grinned and cocked my head to the side, noticing a serious look cross his face. "Bella, I think we should talk about what happened after I left."

I pulled my bag to my chest and shook my head.

"I …" I said, the words getting stuck in my throat and my hands tightened on the bag. I heard the sound of ripping, but ignored it as I stared out the window, images of the past filling my head. I felt a hand grip mine, Edward looking at me in concern, as the images slowly faded away.

"Bella …" he said, worry and concern seeping into his voice.

"Please, Edward. We can talk tonight, just not right now," I pleaded, turning to look out the window again and trying not to feel the pain run through me. I looked down, as Edward squeezed my hand tightly.

"When you're ready," he replied, letting my hand go and putting it back on the steering wheel. I ignored the part of me that wanted to reach over and take the hand back.

We fell into silence and I tried to ignore the tension in the car. Edward reached out and turned the CD player on and I couldn't help but relax, as I listened to the soft melody playing out of the speakers.

"This …" I started, recognizing the song. "This is one of the songs on the CD that you gave me last night."

Edward looked over at me, surprise crossing his face, before he grinned.

"You listened to it already?" he said, sounding pleased. I shrugged and looked out the window.

"Well, I didn't have a lot to do last night. So I may have listened to it," I said, glad Edward couldn't read my thoughts and know that I'd listened to it more than once. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the self-satisfied smile cross Edwards' face.

"So," I said, wanting to change the subject. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Well, Carlisle and Esme want to have just a nice quiet gathering. You know, music, nice atmosphere, talking," he replied, leaving the clear but off the end of the sentence.

"But?" I supplied.

"But, it's supposed to be stormy tonight," he replied, rolling his head on the head rest to give me a grin. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I took in his perfect face and had to force myself to focus.

"So?"

"So," he said, "do you remember the last time it was stormy and you met my family?"

I frowned and looked out of the windshield, a smile slowly crossing my face as I remembered 'vampire' baseball.

"Baseball?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"Prepare to be pestered by Emmett, _all_ day," he added. "He's dying to play tonight."

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence, as I remembered the baseball portion of that afternoon so many years ago. As we pulled into the parking lot, I wasn't surprised to see both of our families, those who went to school anyway, standing in the parking lot. Will had obviously timed it so that he, Sandy and George got there just before us. He gave me a quick smile, before walking into the school. Sandy was watching with a smile, as Edward opened the door, while George was in some kind of glaring contest with Emmett.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that and Edward chuckled, as he followed my line of sight.

"Looks like Emmett might have met his match as far as competitiveness goes," he said. I had to bite my lip to stop the laugh. George was the kind of person who would never back down from a fight. With his still young face, people always underestimated him. But he was one of the quickest and strongest vampires I had ever seen. And there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for family.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that he and Emmett were very similar.

"Maybe Emmett should just challenge George for baseball tonight. Looks like neither would back down from a dare from the other," I whispered quietly to Edward.

As we walked into the school, being watched by six pairs of eyes, I tried to ignore the way I felt as I heard Edward laugh. Like I had finally come home.

****

A/N - LOL. So I was looking for a way to get vampire baseball in the story and then thought: it'd be cool if the families versed each other. So vampire baseball in the next chapter ;). Let me know what you thought of the chapter :).


	11. Vampire Baseball

**WARNING - **The next few chapters are kind of dark (I had no idea I had such dark plot bunnies - seriously). They involve violence, murder, death, attempted suicide and I guess gore (if you warn for that). The rating for this story has changed from T to M.

**A/N **- Thanks as always to everyone who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed. I hope the baseball lives up to what you guys expected, I ended up not writing a lot, simply for the fact that I don't know a lot about baseball and I wanted to get the group back to the Cullens house.

*****

**Chapter 11**

Vampire Baseball

"Hello, Bella."

"Hey, Jasper," I said, looking up and smiling, as Jasper walked over and sat down. The girls in front of us turned and glared at me for a few seconds, before turning around and whispering to each other.

"How are you?" he asked, giving me a knowing grin. I groaned and dropped my head into my hands.

"You know, when Edward warned me that Emmett was going to 'pester' me all day, I just thought that meant at lunch," I said, looking up at him. "But he keeps showing up after every class, at first he at least said hi, but now he just starts talking about baseball and how awesome it is, and how much fun I'll have, cos this time I'll be able to 'experience' it properly."

Jasper chuckled, ducking his head, as the teacher glared in our direction.

"He's impossible to be annoyed at though," I continued. "He just smiles at you and keeps on talking. And you just listen, the annoyance ebbing away."

"So," he said quietly. "Does that mean that I have baseball to look forward to this afternoon?"

Groaning, I turned back to the front of the room, where the teacher was still throwing us dark looks.

"You're in on it, aren't you? The whole 'let's pester Bella all day until she says yes'?" I whispered. He shot me a quick grin and shrugged.

"I love baseball," he replied, before turning his eyes back to the front.

Class seemed to fly by, with Jasper casually bringing up why playing baseball tonight would be a good idea. It wasn't that I didn't want to play, I just wasn't sure if the rest of my family would and I didn't want to say anything before talking to them. Besides, it was fun hearing Emmett, and now Jasper, trying to convince me.

As the bell went, I grinned as Jasper picked up my bag.

"You know, I would think you were being a gentleman," I said. "If I didn't know that you're only doing it to stop me from getting away quickly."

He laughed and followed me out into the corridor.

"So … baseball tonight?" Emmett asked, appearing suddenly in front of us.

"I already told you," I said, for what felt like the thousandth time today. "I'll have to check with the others."

"Sounds like fun," Sandy piped in, appearing next to me and giving the two men a smile. "You should see George pitch."

Emmett chuckled and looked over at Jasper again.

"That sound like a challenge to you, bro?" he asked. Jasper smiled and winked at the both us, before Emmett continued. "We'll see you tonight, ladies. Be prepared to lose so bad that you'll be begging us to take pity on you and end the game early."

I snorted and shook my head. "You forget, I've seen you guys play. You haven't seen us play at all. Therefore, we have the advantage."

I grinned, as Emmett just shook his head and walked past, Jasper following him. My smile faded as they walked away and I felt a familiar tightness forming in my chest.

"It's okay to enjoy being around them," Sandy said quietly, looping her arm through mine and steering us toward the exit. I frowned and studied her face. She always seemed to be able to sense what others were thinking.

"I just feel like I'm betraying them," I replied quietly, shaking my head. "But when I'm around the Cullens, the more I see them, the harder it is to stay angry at them. How can I just forget about what happened to everyone I cared about? How can I forgive them?"

"Charlie and the others wouldn't want you to be angry your whole life, Bells," Sandy said, just as quietly. "And you're right, you shouldn't forget what happened. But they would want you to be happy. And Bells, you light up when you're around them, even if you're trying to distance yourself, its small, but its there."

I sighed and gave her a small smile.

"You might be right," I said.

"I know I'm right, Bells. Now, what should we wear to this baseball game?" she asked, as we headed to the car.

**

"Wow!"

I couldn't help but smile as Will looked up, impressed, at the Cullens' house. It was easier than I thought, walking up to the house that had been a second home to me all those years ago.

"Our house is nice, but this is just … wow."

I threw an arm over Will's shoulders and chuckled, as we lead our family up the drive to the house. Even though storm clouds were rolling in, we had decided that running there would be a lot easier for everyone. It also gave everyone the chance to calm themselves.

"Seriously," Will added.

"Yes, we all heard you, William," Jenny replied, her tone tense. Will looked over his shoulder and winked at her, making a small smile cross her face. Before we even reached the steps up the porch, the door opened.

"Bella," Esme said, stepping out and smiling down at all of us. "And you must all be Bella's family. I'm Esme."

"Nice to meet you," Mark said, walking forward and shaking her hand. "I'm Mark and this is, my wife Jenny, our sons Will and George, our daughters Sandy and, of course, as you already know, Bella."

Esme smiled at everyone, as Mark introduced them.

"We're so glad you could come," Esme said. "We had planned to have a nice meeting indoors, however, my sons thought it might be nice to play-"

"Baseball," Emmett crowed, walking out of the house. "Right?"

"Right," Sandy chirped. "Sounds like fun."

Emmett whooped, before jogging back inside, Esme watching him with a bemused smile, shaking her head slightly.

"You'll have to forgive Emmett, he's obsessed with his sport," she said, voice full of amusement.

"Well, it sounds like fun," Mark said, as the rest of the Cullens came out of the house.

"Hello, everyone," Carlisle said, nodding and smiling at us. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"Alright!" Emmett said. "Let's get this show on the road. You guys can follow us to the field."

"So I guess this means Emmett managed to pester you enough then?" Edward said, appearing beside me. I gave a little laugh and shrugged, looking up at him.

"Well, it turned out Emmett and Jasper were in cahoots," I replied, looking over and seeing Jasper give me a wink. Shaking my head and looking back at Edward, I rolled my eyes as I saw the glaring that was going on between the two men next to me.

"Edward," Will greeted calmly, a small smile on his face.

"William," Edward replied, through gritted teeth.

"Now, now, Edward, even though we're not in school, I'd prefer it if you'd call me Mr. Grace," Will said, clearly, to anyone who knew him, having trouble keeping a straight face, as he baited Edward.

"I'll just leave you two to it," I said, rolling my eyes again and pushing past the both of them, to stand next to Sandy and George.

"Should we go?" I asked Emmett, still ignoring the other two men. Emmett chuckled, a huge grin on his face, as he looked between where I stood and where Will and Edward still stood.

"Hells yeah!" Emmett said. "Follow me."

I followed Emmett, as he ran towards the field, hearing the others not too far behind us. Seeing Emmett slow down in front of me, I took in the field that had changed my life all those years ago.

"You know, Bells, I've really missed you," Emmett said quietly, looking off into the distance, before turning and giving me a cheeky grin. "You bring so much entertainment into my life."

Snorting, I punched him in the arm, looking up as a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

"Time to start playing," Jasper said, coming to a stop next to us, glancing over at Alice, who beamed at him and nodded.

"Let's play ball," she said.

"Who's batting?" Sandy asked, gracefully stretching and looking around.

"Well," Emmett said. "Since you're the 'visiting' team, you pick."

"What do you think, hun?" Mark asked, glancing over to where Jenny stood quietly, staring off into space. Shaking her head, she gave a small smile.

"Bat," she said, winking at George. The Cullens all smiled, Edward and Emmett bumping fists before both raced gracefully to the outfield, Rosalie pulling her baseball cap on and following them, while Jasper stood infield, Alice on the pitching mound and Carlisle the catcher.

"You're not playing?" Jenny asked Esme.

Esme shook her head, a small smile gracing her face.

"Oh, no, I much prefer to referee. I like to keep them honest," she said, echoing the same words from all those years ago.

"There won't be any cheating," Sandy said, a smug smile crossing her face. "Trust me."

"Batter up!" Emmett called, from his spot in the outfield, stopping whatever question Esme had been about to ask. Grinning, I picked up the bat and walked to the plate, unable to hide the excitement that was racing through me.

"Alright, Bella's first up!" Emmett cried.

"This oughta be good. Think we should move in?" he asked Edward, chuckling.

Holding the bat, I watched as Alice gracefully pitched the ball, timing it just right that the ball hit the bat square in the middle, sending it soaring over everyone's heads, far into the woods. Dropping the bat, I ran as fast as I could, and was surprised to find I made it to the home plate, just before Edward threw the ball to Carlisle.

"Safe!" Esme cried.

"Damn, girl," I heard Emmett call, making me laugh in delight, as Will helped me up.

"I told you," I threw over my shoulder, high-fiving my family, "we have the advantage."

I bit my lip as Emmett snorted, standing back to watch the rest of my family bat.

**

We ended up playing for hours, both teams equally as good as the other, and the scores remained close through the entire game. Surprisingly, Emmett and George found a new respect for the other, ending up playfully bantering with the other through the last few innings, while Will and Edward, continued their posturing from before.

The game was finally called to a halt, as the rain started to fall, saturating all of us, and convincing us to take the rest of the meeting inside the Cullens house.

Laughing, I looked around at both families as we walked back to the Cullens' place, feeling a sense of happiness and contentment as I saw the others getting along. Sandy and Alice were talking about the latest fashion, Carlisle, Esme and Mark were talking about the latest news, Rosalie and Emmett were both bantering with George, who was trying not to laugh, and Will, Edward and I were walking in front of them, in silence, but they had both, at least, stopped trying to antagonize each other.

The only person who wasn't talking or walking with anyone was Jenny. She was walking off to the side, a frown marring her forehead, as her eyes flitted around. I tried to catch her eye, as I looked back, but she just continued to look around, worried.

As we got closer to the house, I saw Jenny walk past us quickly, her face full of worry.

"Jenny?" I called, almost running into her as she stopped dead in front of me. "Jenny?"

Following her line of sight, I felt the bottom of my stomach fall out and dread fill me, as I took in what was strewn across the Cullens porch. Stepping in front of Jenny, I shook off the hand that tried to grab for my arm, my eyes taking in the blood and mess.

Walking closer, I felt like I was walking towards one of my nightmares from the past, as the large mass in the centre of the porch became recognizable. I felt sick, as the blood lust rose up in me.

It was human.

Someone had tortured and torn this poor person, and then left it here for us to find.

Just like before.

Images raced across my mind and it felt like no years had passed, I was back there, in the nightmare that had been my life, those few months before Will had changed me. When my friends and family had been hunted and toyed with, like a cat playing with a mouse.

I didn't even realize that Will had come forward, didn't realize he had his arms around me, that he was whispering urgently in my ear, pulling me back down the driveway, until the Cullens house was just a speck in the distance. In a daze I saw the others in my family, Mark and Jenny were talking urgently with Carlisle and Esme, Sandy walking up to them and interjecting quietly.

George and Emmett shared a look, before both disappeared, along with Rosalie and Jasper. Alice was following us quickly down the drive. And Edward was in front of me, holding my face and looking between Will and I.

"Bella! Just breathe, Bells." Will's worried voice finally broke through the haze and I took a deep shuddering breath, whole body shaking as I was torn away from the memories. "Bells? Are you back with us?"

Turning, I buried my face into Will's chest, taking deep breaths, as I tried to control the shaking and ignore the blood lust. In the back of my mind, I wondered how everyone was handling their own lust.

"They're long gone," I heard George say, as a hand started to rub up and down my back. "They went up to Canada and looks like they kept going."

"How many?" Will asked, his voice a deep rumble under my ear.

"Two, maybe three," Emmett replied.

"George, I need your help," Sandy called, and I felt the hand disappear.

Taking one more calming breath, I pulled away from Will's chest and looked up into his worried face. I tried a weak smile, though I'm sure it came out more as a grimace.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked quietly. I turned and took in the others, all staring at me in concern, before I looked back at Edward. He went to reach out and take my hand, but dropped it mid-air, a look of pain crossing his face.

"I think we should all head back to our house," Jenny said, as the rest of the group joined us. Nodding, I pulled further out of Will's embrace, giving his arm a squeeze as I stepped away.

"I'll show you the way," Jenny continued.

"What about Sandy and George?" Esme asked, worriedly, looking back towards the house, where the younger two still were.

"They'll be fine," Mark replied. "They'll take care of the … mess and meet us back home."

Jenny and Mark both ran off, the Cullens turning and following them. Before, following the others, I reached out and took Edward's hand, a sad smile crossing my face as I looked into his worried, but surprised face. Without a word, we both followed Jenny as she led us all back to our house. It didn't take long for everyone to find a seat in our lounge room. We sat in silence for a few minutes, before Sandy and George both walked in.

"It's all done," Sandy said, hand gripping George's tight, as she walked over to sit on the steps leading to the back patio, pulling George down with her.

"Well," Mark started, voice unsteady. "I guess we should-"

"I can tell it Mark," I said quietly, standing up and walking over to the fire place, wringing my hands, I turned back to see everyone looking at me in concern and bit my lip.

"Are you sure, Bells?" he asked, standing up and walking over to me. I nodded and swallowed, taking a deep breath.

"It all started a few days after you left," I began.

*

**A/N** - I hoped you liked the baseball (even though it was very short). There may be more later on (_a lot_ later on). Let me know what you thought :D.


	12. Bella's Story

**A/N** - So I wrote this awhile ago, but just wasn't sure about it and so didn't post it. I'm not sure whether I tell enough of Bella's past, but I think I managed to get the important things in there (and if I kept going it would've turned into a whole other story - which I might write later). Hopefully you like it and are able to follow it. If not, please let me know, or if you have any questions!

**A/N 2** - As always thanks to those who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed - reviews are love! :). I'm so sorry to those who it took me so long to reply to their reviews from the last chapter, my computer got a virus which wiped everything and took _forever_ (weeks) to get fixed. If I haven't replied to you, please let me know, so that I can :).

**WARNING - **The next few chapters are kind of dark (I had no idea I had such dark plot bunnies - seriously). They involve violence, murder, **death, attempted suicide** and I guess gore (if you warn for that). The rating for this story has changed from T to M. If you don't want to read this chapter, but still want to read the rest of the story, let me know, and I'll send you a PM with an overview of what you need to know (without the details).

*

**Chapter 12**  
Bella's Story

"_It all started a few days after you left," I began._

"Charlie had given me the week off, told me that I needed some time to 're-group'," I said.

Glancing around, I saw all the Cullens looking at me, guilt and pain clear on their faces. I had thought about this moment, when I would tell them, and now that I was here, I didn't want to, didn't want to hurt them, didn't want to relive the memories and the pain.

"They need to know, Bells," Mark said quietly.

I nodded, taking a deep breath before starting again.

"Charlie came home that night, pale and acting weird. He didn't want to tell me, but I eventually managed to get the story out of him a few days later. He had been called to the Webber house; apparently someone had mutilated an animal and left it on their front door step."

"It continued for about a week, each time a larger animal, and they started to hear noises at night, running foot-steps, people banging on their door, voices calling out. Pale figures that were there one second and gone the next."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice gasp, Jasper pulling her into a hug.

"The Webber's moved away a few weeks later, the constant harassment too much for them. At first I didn't think much of it, thought it was someone's sick joke. That was when the first letter came," I said, still remembering the bloody envelope, still remembered opening it with a detached fascination.

"It was Victoria. She told me that because she couldn't hurt Edward, that I would have to do. That I would beg for her to kill me before she was done. That everyone I cared about would suffer."

"And she did. She went after everyone I cared about," I continued, as the images started to play inside my head, as if I was reliving the time over. "Jessica, Eric, Mike, Tyler. Never hurting them, but taunting them, trying to drive them away and it worked. And after each one she left a note, taunting me."

I swallowed hard and looked up at the ceiling, before looking down and continuing.

"Jake and the others in the pack tried to help, but Victoria knew how to draw their attention away, how to get what she wanted done and then," I stopped, looking at my hands. "Then they went after my mom, Phil, my dad. Mom and Phil apparently died in a car accident; the report said they swerved to miss something. The note I got from Victoria confirmed that. They'd swerved to miss her, she watched as they died. I flew down to their funeral and when I returned to Forks …"

**

Something had felt wrong. The whole flight home, as I drove back to Forks from the airport, there had been a pit in my stomach, an uneasy feeling that I couldn't shake, that had me pushing down on the accelerator. If I could just see Charlie, I could stop thinking that about the accident, stop thinking about the note that had been left in my hotel room.

Seeing the cars in front of our house, the red and blue lights filling the dark night with eerie colours, and the way people were murmuring quietly, the feeling in my stomach solidified.

Charlie.

The one word ran through my head, as I parked, hopping out of my truck, my feet bringing me closer to the house. To the house and the police line that had been put up. Ignoring it, I ducked under, moving towards the porch, and the white sheet that had become clearer.

The white sheet that was surrounded by a dark red patch.

A white sheet, that hadn't covered a human hand. A hand covered with blood.

Swallowing down the bile in my throat, I walked closer, feeling like I was in a trance. I could hear someone shouting, but what they were saying and who they were saying it to, was lost to me, as I knelt by the sheet.

Reaching for the top of the sheet, my hands curled around it, pulling it down slowly, dark hair coming into view, hair which I knew, had grown up with, had pulled when I was a younger. Sobs ripped from my throat, as I continued to pull the sheet down, slowly uncovering the face.

Charlie.

Tears were running down my face, falling unchecked onto the ground, and the sound of voices was getting louder. All of a sudden I was picked up and taken away from porch and the sheet. I felt myself go limp, mind going blank.

This couldn't be happening.

Not Charlie as well.

Please God. Not my dad.

"Bella? Bella, please. Please," a pained voice whispered.

Slowly I lifted my face to look at my best friend.

"Jake?" I whispered, raising a hand and wiping the tears away from his face. His face showed so much pain, eyes full of tears, mouth pulled into a thin line.

"Bells," he choked, sitting down with me in his lap, his head burying into the crook of my neck and shoulder, as he sobbed, choking words out. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. We should've stopped this. We should've been here. God …"

I put my arms around him, tightening mine, trying to see past the haze in my head, the fog that wasn't letting me feel anything.

"Miss Swan?" a soft voice asked. Looking up into the face, I realized it was one of my dad's deputies. "Do you have somewhere you could stay during the investigation?"

I felt myself frown in confusion, why would I need somewhere else to stay?

"I …" I trailed off, eyes looking past him to the sheet, feeling the hole in my heart get bigger as I remembered what was under the sheet. "I don't …"

I shook my head, feeling tears well up in my eyes again.

"She'll stay with us," Jake said, voice strong, not a trace of the tears that he had previously shed, in his tone.

"Course," the Deputy said, voice catching as he looked away. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I just …"

I nodded as he trailed off, reaching out and squeezing his hand. Wanting to help the man, to tell him it was alright. Even though my own body felt numb. Jake's warmth not able to get through.

"Come on, Bells," he said, lifting me up, as I continued to stare blankly back at the porch.

"I'm going to get you through this, Bells," he whispered into my hair.

I closed my eyes as he carried me away from the house, looking up at the sky as the rain started to fall, washing away my tears.

**

"Where is he?" I said, pushing my way through the crowd to the front. "Is he okay?"

My heart picked up as I saw Billy's face, fear making it hard to breath, feeling like my whole world was about to get destroyed. It had only been two weeks since … my dad. Since I'd lost Charlie. I couldn't lose somebody else, I couldn't lose Jake.

"Please," I whispered. "Oh, please."

I felt my knees go weak, someone steering me in the direction of a chair.

"Bella?" a quiet voice asked, a big, warm hand cupping my cheek. Looking up, I tried to stop the tears filling my eyes.

"Seth?" I asked, willing him to give me a good answer.

"He's okay," Seth said, thumb wiping away the tears that fell. "He's hurt, but he's okay."

"Victoria?" I spat.

"They must've planned it out," he said quietly, taking the seat next to me. "The way they came at us."

Looking down at my hands, I felt the tears running down my face. I had cried so much over the past few weeks that I was surprised I still had tears left. Jake was the only one left; Jake and the pack. And if anything happened to him, anything happened to any of them, I don't think I could make it through it this time. Jake was my rock, the one thing that was still holding me together, my sun, if I lost him...

"Can I see him?" I whispered, still not looking at the younger man, closing my eyes as I felt one of his warm hands wrap around mine.

"Course, Bells," he replied. "He's been asking for you."

I let him lead me to the room, not looking at the rest of the pack, not wanting to see their anger or sadness.

Walking into the room, I raised my head, swallowing the lump in my throat as I saw my best friend hooked up to all the different machines around him, tubes and lines and screens all over the place.

I didn't notice Seth leaving, my eyes focused on the boy in bed.

Walking over, I sat tentatively on the bed, biting my lip as I saw the damage that Victoria and her coven had done. The most obvious was a vivid red scar running down the left side of his face.

"Bells?"

I looked down at the blanket, not wanting to meet his eyes, but unable to not look up as he touched my hand.

"Bella," he said again, voice scratchy, and I had to wonder why it was like that.

"This isn't your fault," he continued. "None of this is your fault."

I nodded, tears filling my eyes, as I felt him pull on my arm, letting myself be pulled down next to him, his arms coming around me.

"It's not your fault," he whispered into my hair.

I nodded again, but didn't believe it. This was all my fault. If I wasn't here, if I had left months ago, maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe the people I cared about would still be here; maybe my family would still be alive.

But they weren't. And that was because of me.

As he murmured into my hair, I finally convinced myself that I had to leave, that I had to take away what Victoria wanted most, or Jake would be the next one she killed.

**

Walking into the bar, I gave a quick smile at the bar tender, sitting down at the end of the dark bar, trying to ignore the people looking at me. I ordered a drink and was surprised to see the bar tender accepted my fake I.D., barely glancing at it, before placing my drink down in front of me.

"Penny for your thoughts," a quiet voice asked, from next to me. Turning my head quickly, I frowned, wondering if I was that out of it, that I hadn't seen the young man sitting on the stool next to me. He was strikingly good looking, with high cheekbones, messy short raven hair and dark eyes. In the bar light, I couldn't tell what colour they were, just that they were looking at me in concern.

Shaking my head, I sculled my drink, coughing as the alcohol hit my throat, my eyes watering.

"Just a little Dutch courage," I replied quietly, putting the glass down, picking up my jacket and walking out of the bar. Crossing the street, I ran into the apartment building and up the stairs until I came to the door to the roof.

I felt my heart racing, but I knew I had no other choice. I couldn't let Victoria continue to use everyone I knew against me, torturing them, and ruining both their and my life.

I walked out on the roof, taking in the starless sky, and cool wind, as I moved over to the edge of the building.

Standing on the edge, I looked down at the street, lit up by the street-lights and cars going past. A bitter-sweet smile crossed my face; at least I knew that I was denying Victoria the pleasure of being the one to end my life, which I knew would have been long and painful, if she had been the one to kill me.

Taking a deep breath, I felt my eyes fill with tears, remembering Charlie, and hoping that he would forgive me for everything that I had brought upon him. Thinking of Jake, and hoping that he would forgive me too.

"Don't do this, Bella," Edward pleaded, his ghostly image appearing next to me. "Please, don't do this."

I felt the tears run down my cheeks, as I laughed bitterly.

"You don't care, none of you did and I won't let anyone else die for me. I won't let Jake die for me."

Turning my head, I took one last look at his visage, as I stepped off the roof. Only to feel myself pulled back. I screamed, trying to get the arm to let me go, kicking and flailing at the hard as steel arm around me, wanting to fall.

Crying, I hit at the arm over and over, not paying attention to the pain running through my hands as I hit it.

"Stop, stop it," a voice whispered into my hair. "You don't want to do this."

"I do!" I cried. "You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through! Let me go!"

I sobbed, as I saw my shoe fall to the road, shock running through me as I saw a car run over it.

"Please," I whispered, tears running down my face. "I can't live like this anymore. Please, just let me go."

I was pulled away from the edge, feet placed gently on the ground, the arm remaining a solid bar around me, stopping me from trying again. I was turned slowly and gazed up into the face of the stranger from the bar. He reached a hand out, brushing my tears away, sadness in his eyes.

"Perhaps I can help," he said quietly, thumb rubbing at my cheek. Pulling my head back, I shook my head.

"You can't help," I said. "No-one can."

"I can," the voice whispered. "I can give you another way. If you tell me your story, I'll give you another way to stop the pain."

"I don't even know you," I replied, feeling myself calming.

"Will," he said. "My name is Will."

**

"… and so I did, I told him everything that had happened. If Will hadn't been a vampire, I'd probably be in an institution, or dead," I said, as I looked over and gave a small smile at my saviour.

"The change didn't stop the pain," I continued. "But it … lessened it. Having to learn how to be a vampire, how to control myself, it … it left less time to think about the past."

"Bella," Alice whispered eyes full of pain and sympathy. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

I felt a laugh leave me, knowing that it sounded hysterical but not caring, glaring at the people that had made up my life and then destroyed it.

"I thought I knew what pain was when you all left," I replied, shaking my head. "But that was nothing compared to knowing what my family, my friends went through. How …"

I trailed off, shaking my head, as anger ran through me, my whole body shaking.

"How can you do that to someone you love?" I whispered. "How could you just leave and never look back?"

"We thought we were-" Carlisle started to say.

"You were protecting me?" I replied scathingly, cutting him off. "Some protection. You might as well have just left a sign for her. I mean did any of you even think about Victoria? Or were you all too busy being self-righteous, thinking you knew what was best for me, to consider her and her vendetta?"

Turning my back on them, I took a deep breath, trying to stop the shaking, trying to stop the pain and anger that was running through my body.

"You know Jake? Jacob Black. He's pretty dangerous too. He had to learn to control what he is as well. But he didn't leave me when things went wrong, when people in his pack found it hard to control themselves around me," I spat, whirling around to face them, as I remembered how hard it had been for both Paul and Leah to control themselves when I was around. "He was here, trying to help. And it almost killed him,"

"Bella," Edward said, standing and moving towards me, eyes showing the pain and regret he was feeling.

"Don't," I said, holding my hand up to stop him, shaking my head, the anger draining away, leaving only a tiredness that I hadn't felt in years. "Just don't. I don't want to hear what you have to say, I don't want to hear how sorry you are, or why you did it. I just … I just need to go."

Moving past them, I strode out into the hallway, not surprised to see Will next to me when I turned to pick my phone up from the table in the hallway.

"Going for another run?" Will asked, eyes full of concern and sympathy. I nodded, closing my eyes briefly as I felt his lips brush my forehead.

"Come back soon," he whispered into my hair.

Glancing at him, I gave a small nod, before turning and walking out of the house.

*

**A/N** - So let me know what you thought or if you have any questions :)


	13. Friendships Renewed

**A/N **- As always thank you to everyone who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed - reviews are love :).

**A/N 2** - So I couldn't decide whether to write this chapter from Bella's point of view, or from the point of view of someone in the house, to show what happened after she left. I went with Bella, simply because I wanted to write her and Jake talking. LOL.

*

**Chapter 13**

Friendships Renewed

*

I wasn't sure how long I ran for, feeling the breeze flick my hair around my head, feeling the rain fall and sweep across my face, almost like tears, doing nothing to ease the anger that had returned, making me scream in frustration.

I was shocked when something hit me from the side, pinning me to the ground, a low growl emitting from the large wolf on top of me.

I froze, staring up, it taking me a second to figure out who the wolf was.

"Jake?" I asked, swallowing hard.

He cocked his head to one side, eyes running over my face, a look of sadness entering them, as he backed off into the woods.

"Jake?" I whispered as he disappeared, feeling my heart break again, a dry sob leaving my throat.

"Please," I whispered again. "Please don't leave."

I slowly sat up, curling myself around my knees and shaking. Reliving what had happened, telling the Cullen's what had happened, had brought a rush of emotion that I was struggling to deal with.

My head snapped up when I felt a warm hand squeeze my arm.

"You shouldn't be out on your own, Bells," Jake said, sitting down next to me, no sign of discomfort on his face. "I'm starting to think you really do like danger."

I gave him a weak smile and shrugged, turning to gaze out over the woods, soaking in the warmth that he radiated, and feeling myself start to relax.

"Are you alright?" he asked, picking up a stick and digging it into the ground.

"Not really," I replied, looking up watching the clouds roll by.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"The Cullens," I said. "I told them about what happened after they left, to you an-and Charlie."

I felt him stiffen next to me, not turning my head to look at him, already knowing the look I would see in his eyes

"That's why you're out here?" he asked, his voice tense. "Too much at one time or just needing to get away from them?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I guess when I was in there, with them, I felt angry and wanted to blame them."

"But I don't blame them, not really," I said, shaking my head. "They would've come back if they'd known, would've helped. I just, I don't know what to do, Jake. When I'm with them, I can't help but want to forgive them, to give them a chance, but when they leave I remember. I don't know what to do."

Jake ran a shaky hand through his hair, before shrugging, face turning up to look at the clouds as well.

"They played a part," Jake said quietly. "But they aren't responsible, Bells. If you're going to blame them, then you might as well blame me and the pack, too."

I looked over at him in shock, shaking my head and reaching out for his hand. He flinched a little as my hand curled around his.

"I don't blame you," I said. "Jake, it wasn't your fault."

"And as much as I hate to say it, it wasn't the Cullen's either. When it comes right down to it, it's Victoria's, Victoria's and her coven. They were the one's who hurt your friends, who hurt your family. We could've changed some of what she did; the Cullen's might have been able to help too. But even if they'd been here, they probably wouldn't have been able to stop it, Bells. Even with … Alice and Edward's … gifts. It's easy to play what if, Bells. But you don't move on doing that."

I squeezed his hand, giving a small smile as he looked over at me.

"You know you look just like the boy I knew," I said. "But when you say things like that, I realize how much older and wiser you really are."

"So you'll give them another chance? Leave the past in the past?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

I smiled as I felt the rain start to fall lightly.

"I'll try," I said.

"You know," he said, nudging me with his shoulder. "I would've paid to have seen you going off at them, to see their faces, would've been classic."

"I didn't really 'go off' at them," I said, nudging him back.

We sat in silence for a few moments, the soft fall of the rain and the wind in the trees making me feel at ease.

"So," Jake said, his voice sounding uncertain. "Uh … I've been thinking about, you know, us trying to be friends again."

I turned and stared at him, seeing him staring intensely at the ground, a worried look on his face.

"And I, ah, have these bikes I've been working on," he said, hand running over his head in a nervous gesture.

I tried not to smile as he talked, remembering that we had become much closer friends when I had brought the bikes to Jake, just after Edward had left. Him asking me to help him on the bikes made me think he was willing to give our friendship another go, after all I knew nothing about bikes. I'd mainly just ordered the food when we had gotten hungry.

"You want me to help?" I asked, trying to keep the happiness out of my voice.

He looked up at me, rolling his eyes when he saw my face.

"You could pretend that the offer was serious," he replied, grin slowly crossing his face and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I missed you," I said, staring down at my hands.

"Why'd you do it, Bells?" he asked, pain laced in his voice. "Why … I helped you last time, when Cullen left, why didn't you trust me to help you this time?"

"It wasn't you, Jake," I replied. "It was … me; I couldn't live with it anymore. I … I didn't find, Will. I didn't go looking for a vampire, I went to stop Victoria."

Looking up, I saw shock cross his face as he realized what I had planned to do.

"You were going to … Bells, I …" he trailed off, arms coming around me, pulling me towards him. "I never knew you felt like that. I mean I knew you were upset and depressed, but not that you would hurt yourself."

"I didn't want to hurt myself," I muttered into his chest. "I just wanted her to stop. She'd gone after everyone I cared about. She'd almost killed you, Jake. I just wanted to stop her."

I felt him sigh, his chest moving my head and his breath ruffling my hair.

"You always were too self-sacrificing, Bells," he said, hand stroking my hair. "Always had to make the most dramatic gestures."

"I do not make dramatic gestures," I said, pulling away and giving him a glare.

He laughed, the sound making me laugh.

"Sure, sure," he replied, eyes dancing in amusement. "You'd never do anything dramatic. Like date a vampire who found your blood addictive, be best friends with a werewolf, try to kill yourself so that a psycho vamp leaves the rest of your friends alone."

"Well," I huffed. "When you put it like that."

He laughed again and I rolled my eyes, trying to stop the smile that wanted to cross my face.

"You suck," I said, which seemed to only make him laugh harder.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," a quiet voice said behind us.

I stood up quickly, grabbing hold of Jake as he snarled.

"Alice," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," she said, walking towards us.

"I'll see you around, Bells," Jake said, nodding at Alice, before disappearing back into the woods.

I glanced back, seeing Alice looking at me with a serious expression.

"What is it, Alice?" I said concern in my voice. Alice was the most cheery person I knew, she was always smiling and laughing, always finding the bright side of life.

"I thought," she said, moving closer towards me. "I wanted to, tell you … about what happened to me, before I was turned."

I took a step closer to her as I saw the pain on her face. I already knew some of the story, already knew that James had been drawn to Alice, the way Edward had to me. Except that James had no inclination not to drain her dry.

"Alice," I said, trying to figure out a way to tell her that she didn't need to tell me, that I already knew the story.

"No, Bella," she said, shaking her head. "I know you think you already know part of it, but … I want you to know my story. I know, some, of what you're going through, Bells."

I nodded my head, following her lead and sitting down across from her.

"I was fourteen when the visions first started," she said. "At first, it was just in dreams, little things that I could forget, but as the year went on, they started showing me big things. Family getting hurt, friends moving away … I tried to ignore them, but then they started during the day."

"I didn't tell my parents until I was sixteen," she continued. "I'd … I'd seen them in an accident and I couldn't keep quiet, not when in the vision I saw they'd died. It was around the same time that James found me."

"He, he really was an animal. He hunted me, my family, my friends. He attacked them, hurt them. My visions weren't the only reason my parents put me in that asylum, Bella. They had strong beliefs, I did too. James was a demon to us. And I seemed to be having these visions … I don't hate them for it. Things seemed easier at the Asylum, my doctor, he and James-"

I noticed the way she stiffened and found myself reaching out, gripping his hand.

"It's okay, Alice," I said. "I know."

"I just," she said, shaking her head. "I can understand what you're saying, Bells, probably more than anyone else."

Looking into her eyes, I couldn't help but feel pain as I saw the sadness and hurt in her eyes.

"What we did," she said, shaking her head. "I don't know that we'll ever be able to make up for it, make up for what you lost, but we want to try. Try to make up for how much you lost. I missed you. I was so close to coming back so many times. I only wish that I had. Maybe I could have stopped any of this from happening."

I shook my head, my heart breaking at the look of regret and pain in Alice's face.

"Alice," I said, squeezing her hand. "I … we can't take back what happened … in the past. But we can try to move on, maybe get to know each other again?"

I couldn't help but smile when she beamed at me, the shadows of her past blown away by her sunny smile.

"Excellent," she said, pulling me up as she stood. "You won't regret this, Bells."

I hoped she was right.

We walked back to the house in silence. It didn't seem to bother her, as she hummed and skipped along. I wondered how she was able to forget what had happened to her, put it to one side and not let it affect her life.

I could sometimes, but if I was reminded of what had happened or had a random thought about Forks, it usually took me awhile to recover. But Alice seemed to bounce right back, as if it was just water off a duck's back.

"How do you do it?" I asked suddenly, wondering if there was some trick to it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her face me, a confused look on her face.

"Do what?" she asked, taking a step closer and looping her arm through mine.

"Forget about what happened," I said, looking at her. "Forget what happened to you, how do you do it?"

"I don't know," she replied, shrugging. "It's not something you can learn, you just have to work your way through it. There's no set time on it. Some people can move on quickly, others never truly move on."

I nodded as we started to walk up the stairs to my house.

"I think," she said, stopping me from entering the house, "Jasper helped a lot too, and my family. And your family, Bella, they're wonderful and protective, and while I'm sad that what we did hurt you so much. I'm happy that it brought you these people."

As she entered the house, I couldn't help but smile.

That was definitely a silver lining in the storm clouds that were my past.

*

A/N - I didn't want to go too much into Alice's past, but hopefully I wrote enough that you could understand. As always, let me know what you thought :).


End file.
